The Yule Ball: The Remake
by Rihaan
Summary: On the day of the announcement, Harry decides that he will ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. After that small, almost insignificant act, Hogwarts as we know it falls apart. Featuring Ron and Ginny Bashing, a REJECTED Harem, bodyguards, inflated egos of the author , and a bunch of silliness. Story completed, but up for adoption for sequel. Think of it as a challenge.
1. Two Sides of Two Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I don't really own anything, for that matter. What am I doing with my life?!

* * *

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter—a word, if you please."

Assuming this had something to do with his headless rubber haddock, Harry walked gloomily to the teacher's desk. Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class left, and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners—"

"Partners?" Harry asked curiously.

McGonagall looked at him suspiciously, as if he were messing with her. "The Yule Ball, Potter. Your date."

Fear immediately overcame him. 'Date?!' "But I don't dance," he said quickly, feeling as if a Dementor had him pinned.

"You will have to," McGonagall said sternly, "for it is a tradition for the champions. No excuses, and have someone to teach you how to dance before the ball. You most likely won't have to worry about finding a date to the ball." She said in a 'That is Final' tone.

Harry nodded grimly and walked out of the classroom, wondering who to ask to the dance. The first person he thought about was Cho Chang. He thought if he should wait or just get it over with, so he could spend the rest of his time learning how to dance. After a few seconds of thinking, a voice was sounding in his head.

'_Just get it over with. It may help you in the future. You should use the map to find out where she is._'

He eventually decided he should just get this over with. He pulled out a blank parchment and his wand. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," He said nervously.

He watched as the parchment slowly filled up with a map of Hogwarts and looked over it, looking for her. He saw Hermione in the library reading at her familiar table. He smiled at the thought of her frantically searching for the biggest book on the shelves to absorb information from. He then started looking for a certain Ravenclaw…only to find her with a certain Hogwarts Champion. He saw them walking together in the hallways. Now that he thought about it, he had seen Cedric and Cho a lot together recently. Whether he was carrying her books, chatting and laughing together, holding hands…

And then it hit him. Cho and Cedric were dating.

He was crushed. He didn't know what to do. He liked Cho. He didn't know Cedric did, too. Apparently Cedric got to her first, and Harry was left without a date.

With his head down, he trudged on to his dormitory.

When he came back to his room, he quickly sat on the edge of his bed to think. The first thing he thought of was that he was glad that he listened to his conscience and didn't wait until the day before. It had saved him a lot of time. But then the negative thought came. He didn't have a date.

He knew that it wasn't the biggest of his worries; he was almost positive that almost any girl in his year would ask him out if the girls could; they would most likely say yes if he asked one of them out. But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew that he didn't want a partner who would run around the entire castle screaming to the top of her lungs that the Harry Potter is going to be her date to the ball. His stomach twisted at the thought.

'_Then who?_' His voice asked him.

Harry furrowed his brow for a moment before thinking of the necessary qualities that came up in his mind for his ideal partner.

Pretty, smart, funny, won't stare at his scar during the whole Ball, won't scream to the heavens that Harry asked her out, has a few things in common with him, able to talk to him without giggling madly (or put their elbow in a butterdish like a certain ten-year-old redhead), who knows him well and looks at him as a regular wizard (that decreased the list of girls by a lot), actually believed him when his name came out of the goblet, and possibly…can help him dance.

He started thinking of the notoriously short list in his mind that had at least a few of these qualities. Right off the bat, he mentally scratched Ginny off the list, as she would definitely think that they were going as more than friends. Besides, he noticed that Neville gave her a nervous glance every now and then.

He then thought of Parvati or Lavender. They were both pretty, both smart, both believed him, but according to the class that he had some five minutes ago, they would most likely giggle madly and boast about who's going to the ball with them. Both were mentally scratched off.

Harry realized that there was one more person on the list, and he had to scratch that name off. He then sighed. He might have to ask one of his fangirls…

'_Why?_' asked the familiar voice.

'Er, because I need a date.'

'_I mean why did you scratch off that name?_'

'Oh, because she's my friend,' Harry's thoughts conversed with his conscience.

'_You're going to scratch off her name because she's your friend?_'

'Well…er…'

'_Is she pretty?_'

'Yeah, but—'

'_Is she smart?_'

'The smartest, but—'

'_Did she believe you when your name was taken out of the goblet?_'

'She was the main one,' Harry said, understanding the voice's point.

'_Does she giggle when you talk to her?_'

'No.'

'_Do you think that she would yell at the whole school that you asked her to the ball?_'

'Of course not!'

'_Then why do you think of her as only your friend?_'

Harry did not have a reply for that. It did make sense. He started picturing her in a different way. He noticed how pretty she was in his mind. She was pretty. He couldn't believe that he'd never seen her that way before. Now that he had, it was pretty hard to miss. The way she bites her lower lip and puts her index finger on her chin when she's thinking about something…the way she twirls her finger around her bushy hair whenever a particularly hard question comes up on a test…The way she nibbles on the feather of her quill when she is frustrated about her not knowing an answer quickly enough…

Then the thought struck him. He likes Hermione. As more than a friend.

But…how? This was Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend, one of the guys. Okay, she is a girl, and a very pretty girl at that, but…

Harry had no retort.

'_Tell me again,_' the amused voice said, and Harry thought it was starting to get annoying. '_Why won't you ask her to the ball?_'

'What if it ruins our relationship? I saw Ron staring at her a few times. Maybe I should just—"

'_Make a choice?_' The voice interrupted. '_Who would you choose? Ron's hormonal problems or a great time at the Ball, possibly with the girl of your dreams?_'

'I…' Harry started, already knowing which answer he would choose, but not willing to admit it himself, 'I don't want to choose.'

'_But you must! You know it is Hermione. Why did she stick by you and believed you when you told her you didn't put your name in the cup?_'

'That's only because she's my best friend.'

'_And why did Ron not believe you?_'

'Well…that's only because—"

'—_Because he's your best friend, right?_' The conscience said in a mock accent.

'What if she doesn't like me back?'

'_What if she does? Are you going to take that risk?_'

Harry thought long and hard about what his conscience said. He surely didn't want to lose her friendship, why would he try to make it something more? Their entire friendship, three and a half years in the making, could collapse in one, stupid question.

'_Why don't you ask her as a friend?_'

'I don't want to do that. It just won't feel right for me to go with her as friends.'

'_Just ask her to go to the ball with you. She'll decide on her own if she wants to go as friends or more._'

Harry sighed. He had nothing to lose, and she wouldn't break her friendship with him for asking her to the ball. He knew their relationship was much stronger than that. He knew what he had to do. He knew who he chose. He stood up from his bed and slowly walked out of the dorm, still holding the activated map.

He didn't have to walk far, for when he was about to look at the map again, he noticed a brown and bushy-haired witch in her favorite chair in the corner of the Common Room reading a book in one hand and writing on parchment with the other. The Common Room was empty. 'Thank goodness,' he said as he whispered the map's deactivation and put the once again blank parchment in his pocket. He slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and walked over to her. She looked up as he was walking towards and smiled a little, causing Harry's stomach to do funny things. He returned the smile and looked at the parchment as he sat down next to her.

"How many weeks ahead are you in you work, now?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oh, just a few," Hermione said, not noticing that Harry was joking. She realized a second later and tapped him on the back of his head with her book.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Harry laughed as he rubbed his head. "I thought you were in the library a few minutes ago."

"I was, but I saw Mr. Krum looking at me strangely. It's kind of creepy, really."

"What's a guy like Krum doing in the library?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, putting her quill in her inkwell and leaning back to read the book while listening to Harry.

Harry inaudibly gulped. "Do you think…that he's trying to…you know…ask you to the ball?" he asked, his throat getting drier with each word.

Hermione didn't seem to notice. "I don't think so. I mean, Krum has half the girl population belonging to him, while the other half are to you. Why would Krum want to ask me to the ball, of all people?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because, well, he's a popular Quidditch player. Girls line up to ask him to the ball, some actually asking to marry him. And he looks like the type who will lead you to a broom closet after the ball. And I don't ever want to picture myself with Krum in that image. I don't even know the guy."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "So you want a guy that you've known for a while to ask you to the ball?" He asked, trying to take the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Well, I don't know that many guys," She said with a resigned sigh as she looked back down at her book, her long brown hair covering her face. "All I know well is you and Ron. Ron's been a prat so far this year, and now he's begging Fleur to go with him, which I'm sure is not going to happen anytime soon, and you're going to ask Cho to the Ball, no doubt…" Her voice broke off quietly and sniffed a little, and she half-hoped that Harry didn't notice. The other half was in luck, for he did.

"So…if I asked you…right now…if you would, er, you know, go to the ball with me…would you say yes?"

Hermione's heart stopped for a full two seconds before beating rapidly. She dropped her quill on her parchment, and smiled brilliantly. Harry could not see her reaction, but he swore he heard a small gasp… of surprise? Hermione decided to slow her breathing by meditating so Harry could not figure out the reaction by hearing her hyperventilate.

Trying to act normal, she looked up into his eyes after a moment with a bright blush and said, "You'll have to ask to find out."

Harry took a deep breath, his heart pounding. This is it. The moment he asks her, their relationship as friends would completely change and Ron would become mad at him the moment he finds out. Before he opened his mouth, a wave of calmness swept over him, and he realized that he shouldn't feel nervous anymore. She pretty much asked him would he ask her, and that bolstered his spirit a bit. He almost smoothly asked, "Would you go to the ball with me, Hermione?"

Hermione's smile went wider and her face went a little pinker, and Harry found that unbearably cute. "I'd love to go to the ball with you, Harry…but what about Cho?" She hesitantly asked. "Did she say no?"

"I didn't ask her," Harry easily said, grinning like mad, "and now I don't plan on asking her."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Why did you ask me first and not her?"

"Alas, I do not know," Harry said in a slightly raspy voice, mimicking a certain Headmaster. "It is one of life's little mysteries we may never know about, such as why some pretty girls weren't asked to the ball such as yourself, Miss Granger."

Hermione's smile faltered. "Harry, first of all, today's the first day the Ball was announced. Second, I'm not really known as one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. They all expect me to be in the library during the ball. I'll even bet that boys will start to ask me to the Ball the day before in desperation." She sighed and looked back at Harry, who was frowning. "What?" She asked with a frown to match. Was he having second thoughts about taking her to the Ball? 'Bloody Hell, Granger, you've almost had Harry and you lost him just as quickly with your big bloody mouth!'

"Why do you say that about yourself?" Harry asked.

"Because it's the truth," Hermione said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Might as well just get this over with now…' She took a deep breath. "Look, Harry, I understand if you want to take someone else, I mean, I wouldn't blame—"

"Hermione, stop," Harry interrupted, having enough of this. "I will never have second thoughts about asking you to the Ball, and the only thing that I'm not looking forward to at the Ball is me dancing…which I can't do. The only thing that I'm worried is that you'll regret it when your feet are in pain."

Hermione blinked a few times, searching for the truth in him. She could always see it in those emerald orbs. He was telling the truth. She finally spoke. "Harry, I would never regret going to the ball with you, and I'll make sure you fix the dancing problem. I could teach you after each 'training session'. But why were you frowning?"

Harry sighed in relief, and then looked serious. "Because I don't think you're right."

"Not right about what?"

"About you not being pretty."

Hermione laughed a dry, humorless laugh that made Harry sick. "Harry, I think you need your glasses checked."

Harry smirked and pulled off his glasses. "I think you're pretty," He said. Even with his blurry vision, he could still see Hermione's face and the pink on her cheeks. He put back on his glasses and looked at her. "Still pretty, and I can see a hundred percent clearly. Have to be to win Quidditch and out-fly a dragon," he said. Hermione's face was almost at full bloom, and Harry had the powerful urge to kiss her on the spot. He relented, and narrowed his eyes at her. His face came closer to hers, until their noses were separated by mere inches.

Hermione started breathing heavily. She had never been this close to a boy before. He was invading her personal space…and she really didn't give a damn. This was Harry, her best friend, her crush for a year and a half, inches away from her lips. She knew he wouldn't try anything on her, but honestly, she wished he did.

Harry smirked at her after staring at her for a few seconds. "No. No ugly anywhere." She blushed a bit more, but she was determined on making Harry see the truth.

"But, my hair, it's—"

"It's very unmanageable. It will take the most expensive stuff in the world for it to act right for only a few hours. Remind you of anyone?" He said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione had to admit that he had a point, as he had a raven bush on his head. "But, my teeth—" she stopped herself from saying the rest. Her teeth were fixed, so they weren't a problem anymore.

Harry, seeming to read her mind, said "Your teeth were never a problem to begin with. I thought that they were cute." He then pondered for a moment as he scooted back, unaware of the small sigh of disappointment from Hermione. In his mind, it seemed that she was trying to make up excuses of why she shouldn't go to the ball with him. "You know, you've been thinking of excuses for me to not take you to the ball or make me change my mind. What's wrong?"

She gave another resigned sigh and placed her book on the floor, not bothering to bookmark the page. She looked back at Harry and said, "Harry… look, I'm not trying to change your mind, honestly, I'm not. And I'm really, really glad that you'd ask me to the ball. It's just that… well, you're the savior of the Wizarding world, and—" she raised her hand before Harry could interrupt, "Even if you didn't want to be, you still are, Harry. It's just that with all that stuff from the _Daily Prophet_. What do you think they'll say if they found out you're taking me to the ball?"

Harry just shrugged. "Since when did the _Bloody Prophet_ control my life? I really don't read it anymore. It's just toilet paper. Sure I'll use it once in a while, but only to wipe my—"

"Harry!" Hermione said, laughing. "I hope you were going to say 'nose'.

Harry pretended to be in deep thought before he said, "sure, let's go with that." He then turned serious. "Okay, but honestly, I really don't care. I can take anyone to the ball I want, I can date anyone I want, I can—"

"Date?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, umm," He started with a sheepish grin, "well, technically this is a date, isn't it? I mean, are you going with me as friends or…" He waved his hand around, as if letting it linger in the air.

Hermione's eyes widened at this. 'Is he really asking…?' "I- I don't know," she said nervously. Part of her thought that if she was nervously talking, Harry might think she would be thinking that the whole thing was uncomfortable. Tentatively, she scooted closer to him. "Do you want it to… you know…?" She waved her hand in the air as he did.

Harry put his head down to unsuccessfully hide his blush. "Well…honestly...yeah."

"Oh," she said, smiling.

They sat there for a while, thinking. Hermione, thinking of the beautiful thing she had just heard, and Harry, thinking of what he just said. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"So, are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend, or we just going to be platonic friends in denial?"

Harry, shocked, shot his head up to see Hermione smiling. "Are you really asking me to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione toned her smile down to a playful grin and said, "Well, I could just go back to the library and see if Mr. Krum—"

"Alright, alright," Harry said, smiling as brightly as Hermione did moments before. He then cleared his voice and tried to sound official. "Hermione, Granger, would you like to be the girlfriend of one Harry Potter?"

Hermione laughed again, this time out of sheer joy. It was like the sound of a Phoenix to Harry. "Hermione Granger accepts, and Harry Potter must make this official within the next ten seconds."

Harry smiled even brighter, if possible. He moved closer to her once again, this time moving closer than before. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and leaned in the remaining distance.

Their lips touched.

-

A few minutes later, they broke apart. They were slightly dazed, but they were completely aware of what just happened. They were amazed that no one had walked into the Common Room yet. "You," Hermione stuttered, "are a much better kisser than I thought."

Harry came back to reality and grinned. "Are you telling me that you thought of how good of a kisser I am before?"

Hermione looked away and said, "Well…yes. I mean what girl hasn't?"

"Slytherin girls?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. They started making a Harem for you, third years and up."

Harry looked at her incredulously for a few seconds, then waggled his eyebrows. "And how would you know that, Miss Granger?"

Just when her face was fading from her tomato red, it came back full-force. "They have meetings in Madame Puddifoot's."

"How many meetings have you attended?" He asked, trying to sound stern, but the grin failed it.

Hermione went scarlet. She _really_ shouldn't have said anything. "I…er…only purebloods can enter it."

"Something I should look for and hide from then, huh?"

"Yes, I imagine so. Harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Should we tell Ron, or anyone, about…you know…us?"

Harry thought about this for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "Well, I think we should. I don't want to keep it a secret. Do you?"

"Well, not particularly. But you do realize that not only every girl in the school is going to try at least one curse – not hex, but curse – on me. And Rita will probably claim that I gave you a love potion. I swear I'll find her if it's the last think I'll bloody—"

"You know, Hermione," Harry tried to calm his girlfriend as he once again pulled out the blank parchment, "We could just look for her name. For once I could use the Boy-Who-Lived image to threaten her. I mean, I just faced a dragon. I didn't battle it, but she doesn't know what I can do with a wand. And if anyone tries to hex you…let's just say Madame Pomfrey's gonna have more company than just me this year."

Hermione giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Normally, I would tell you not to, but I'm in too happy a mood at the moment."

"And I would be too happy to argue back," He said as he pecked her on the lips and sat back on the couch, Hermione scooting closer to him and snuggled in. Harry put his arm around her and put his map in his lap, while Hermione put her head on his shoulder. She wished she could stay like that forever.

"Should we tell Ron first?" Harry asked as he looked over the map at all of the names.

Hermione nodded, even though Harry couldn't see. "Of course we should. He's our best friend."

"Yeah, but…"

"What?" She asked with concern and curiosity.

"Well… I um, think he fancies you."

Hermione was silent for a long moment, and Harry was starting to get worried. He finally turned his head to her to see that she was in tears. He was even more worried than before, now. 'What if she liked Ron? What if she decided to go with me to make him jealous? What if—?' He stopped his panicking questions as he took a closer look at her face. Those weren't tears. It was mirth. She was biting her lip. Hermione was trying not to laugh.

"'Mione?" He asked curiously. This apparently set her off the edge, as she burst into a fit of giggles. Apparently, she thought that the whole thought of Ron fancying her was rather comical. Harry was relieved and sad at the same time. Hermione obviously didn't like Ron, but Ron…

"H- Harry…" She stuttered through her laughs, "…are you out of your mind?"

"Umm…no?"

Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Harry's completely confused and concerned face. He wasn't having her on. After regaining her composure and wiping the mirth from her eyes, she softly said, "A-are you sure?"

"Well…he has been looking at you lately."

"Oh, well it's probably hormones. Should we wait until he finds a partner for us to tell him?"

"No. He'll probably feel even more betrayed. I think we should tell him at least that I asked you to the ball. We'll just say that we became a couple during the Ball. Might have to visit a broom cupboard afterwards for an alibi," Harry smirked.

"Harry!" Hermione said with a indignant look, "I just said that Viktor would most likely take his date into a broom closet."

"But you said you didn't know the guy," he said with a grin. "And this school has a lot of broom closets, I'm sure we won't open the door on him."

Hermione smirked and shook her head. "You are truly incorrigible, Harry Potter."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll think about it."

Before they could say anything else, the portrait opened and they grudgingly split apart. "Um, so," Hermione said as a group of younger Gryffindor girls walked in, "did you figure out the egg yet? We could try to figure it out while I teach you to dance."

"Among other things," Harry added in a whisper. Hermione blushed and chuckled.

"Yes, among other things."

* * *

**N/A:**

Why did I even think of this...

Yeah...In case you guys didn't know... And I made it so you guys wouldn't know…I'm fifteen. Surprise.

I just made this as a celebration for me getting my Driving License (permit) today. I know I should be behind a wheel and not behind a laptop, but people have different ways of celebrating. Or it could just be because I'm nervous about driving. Not sure. A 40-question test just doesn't compare with going 70 mph on the expressway...filled with cars...and eighteen wheelers...Oh God...this might be my farewell story. Pray for me.

Be aware of Ron bashing in future chapters. Yes, I do have more in planning. (Note: the key word is 'planning').


	2. Tell Him and Duck!

**Warning:** If you thought you had seen Ron bashing before…(shudders). Please don't hate me when you read Ron's views of everything. I was disgusted with _myself_ when I read it over.

* * *

"I _really_ hate Hogwarts."

"Ron, you've been saying that for the last hour. Can I at least do my homework in peace?"

"Why are you so bloody calm? You have to ask somebody to the Ball! You have to _dance_! And people will be looking at you, since you're the Boy Who Lived _and_ a Triwizard Champion!"

"I have to do the opening dance with the other champions, too."

"You have to do _what_?"

"I lead my date into the ballroom, well, the Great Hall, and dance in front of everyone along with the other three champions and their dates."

"You know, sometimes it kinda almost sucks to be you."

"It has its good moments."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, Ron. Can I do my homework in peace now?"

"Not until you tell me how you could be so calm about this? I mean, I know that you of all people wouldn't have to worry about a date, but _dancing_? With _a girl_?"

"Well, it's certainly a lot better than dancing with a boy…"

"You know that's not what I meant! It's just… girls won't ask you to take them to the Ball. _You_ have to ask _them_. And they travel in packs! It's impossible!"

"Hey, we're Gryffindor Lions. We chase down a pack, and leave with one, satisfied."

"Harry…you're bonkers, mate."

"I get that a few times. Remember First Task?"

"Yeah, who could _forget_? Which reminds me, did you figure out the egg?"

"Nope. Just screaming. Very loud and painful screaming."

"Well, there one thing that it won't help you with."

"What's that?"

"Getting a date for the ball."

"…………………well……"

"Bloo-dy Hell… Don't tell me…don't tell me you've already got a date!"

"Okay."

"I didn't mean it literally! Tell me if you got a date!"

"You should say what you mean."

Harry ran his hand through his raven locks once again. Should he tell Ron? Should he risk his friendship on this? Of course, he would still go to the Ball with Hermione whether Ron was okay with it or not, that was for certain. And he also realized that Ron would've been angrier if he waited until he and Hermione walked down the steps to the Ball and told him then. He had a feeling that it would not go down well.

But still, he had to at least ask who he was planning on asking. "So…who do you plan on asking to the ball?"

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, but then got a dreamy expression on his face. "I think I'm gonna ask Fleur…"

"Is that all?" Harry asked, trying to mask the hopefulness, but failing miserably.

Ron didn't notice, thankfully. "We can have more than one date?" He asked stupidly.

Harry sighed tiredly. "No, Ron, you can't have more than one date. I mean what if she already has a date?" He refrained from saying, 'What if she rejects you?'

Ron thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I could have a back-up," he spoke to himself. "Lavender? Parvati? Padma? Hell, both of the twins? It doesn't matter. All I know is that we have to have the best looking dates at the ball. Who are you—?"

"Wait a second," Harry interrupted, trying to put curiosity over his rising panic. "Who are all the girls you would take?"

"Umm…well, there's Fleur and the rest of the Beauxbaton Girls… there's Katie… there's Angelina, although I think she's going with Fred… there's Cho, but since you're taking her to the ball…"

"I'm not," Harry said with a small smile.

"You're not?" Ron asked curiously. When Harry didn't reply, Ron continued. "Well, yeah, there's Cho… there's Marrietta…"

"Ron," Harry said tiredly, "what about those in _our_ year?"

"Oh, um, Hannah… Susan… Padma… Parvati… Lavender… right cracking arse on that one, by the way… and Daphne, to be honest."

"A Slytherin?" Harry asked. Ron's hatred for the Slytherin population is legendary.

"Well, I'm not going to ask her to the Ball, but… she's hot!"

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Well…" he thought for a long moment, making Harry almost groan out loud in frustration, "… yeah… yeah, I think that's it. So, what about you?"

Harry seemed to be thinking, but inwardly he wanted to curse Ron for not even thinking of Hermione. He now had no regrets. "Pretty much everyone that you mentioned…and Hermione," He said in a monotone.

There was silence, and for a moment, Harry thought Ron was going to explode. He took his chance to look at Ron. He was looking at him strangely, no signs of jealousy at all.

Harry took that as a good sign.

"Why?" Ron said in a slightly confused voice.

"Because… she's pretty."

"Hermione Granger, right?"

"If you can think of any other Hermione's…and I'm pretty sure the one in Shakespeare is dead now…so yes…what, you disagree?"

"Well… I don't know. She's not 'up there', but…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, masking his rising anger.

"What? I'm just saying that if all of those girls that I said before reject me, including Daphne, then, maybe, I would—"

"Go to the Ball alone?" Harry said suggestively.

"That might be an option," Ron muttered to himself, only feeding Harry's anger. "But I probably won't have to if I ask Hermione."

"Don't you mean if Hermione wants to go to the ball with you?"

Ron now looked thoroughly confused for a moment, before realization dawned. "You're right, she might want to the library and miss the Ball."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously at Ron, who once again, didn't notice. "No, Ron, I mean; what if she already has a partner?"

Ron scoffed. "What poor bloke would want to take her to the Ball?"

Harry thought that if he could narrow his eyes even more, he wouldn't be able to see. Ron honestly thought of Hermione as unattractive. Not only would Harry not feel sorry for saying this next word, but he would take more pride than he already had when he said it.

"Me."

Ron's initial confusion completely and immediately disappeared when the word sunk in. His ears, tinged into an alarming shade of red, followed by his cheeks, then his face. Harry was fingering his wand in his pocket, discreetly. He knew that at any moment, Ron might attack him, so he looked around for Ron's wand. It was on his headstand, a few feet away from the red-head. Ron finally spoke.

"You would go to the Ball with her." He said, surprisingly calm.

"Yes," Harry said smoothly. He knew that Ron wasn't really a threat. He could take him on easily thanks to the training that Hermione put him through for the tournament. If he was honest to himself, he could've easily taken him on the year before.

"So name the first ten people before her, then."

"What do you mean," Harry asked warily, still fingering his wand in his robe pocket.

"I mean, who are you going to ask first?"

"Uhh…I thought I just said that."

"Oh. So every girl that I said, then Hermione?" It sounded like more of a statement or command than a question.

"No…" Harry said slowly, wanting to rib him a bit, "Hermione and every girl you said."

"I just said that, didn't I? Hermione and every girl I said."

"I meant in that order."

"Oh…so who are you going to ask first? Parvati, Lavender, Cho—?"

"_Ron_!" Harry yelled, frustrated. It seemed as if Ron was ribbing him even more. "I am going to ask Hermione to the Ball _first!_ If she doesn't, then I'll ask someone else, simple as that."

"Why would you wanna do that?" He asked incredulously. "Look, I know you're probably afraid of asking a girl to the ball with you, and that you should practice asking Hermione, but, while fun, you shouldn't make her think that—"

"That I want to go to the ball with her?" Harry asked. "Well I do, and I _am_ going to the Ball with her." Harry did not mean to say that last part. He hoped Ron didn't notice.

There was quiet for a few seconds before Ron asked in an uneasy voice, "Why?"

Harry sighed; Ron's so thick-headed, it's a miracle he's in fourth year. He then realized that it was (no doubt in his mind) thanks to Hermione. "Because I really like her and I don't really want to go to the Ball with anyone else."

There was quiet for another few seconds, and Harry was getting frustrated. He briefly wondered if that rumor was true about awkward silences…

"You're going to ask her to the Ball?" Ron asked with a tone Harry couldn't decipher. Harry figured that he had heard him when he slipped, but tried not to hear it.

"I already asked her to the Ball… and she said yes."

"When?" Ron said in a slightly gruff voice, as if trying to accept what he was hearing.

"Today. About half an hour after Professor McGonagall told us."

The room was in another silence. Harry was stuck wondering what kind of spell he should use. He had decided on a simple disarming spell when Ron stood up from his bed. At first Harry thought he was going to get attacked, so he slipped his wand out of his pocket. Just as '_Expelliarmus_' was on the tip of his tongue, Ron twirled around and stepped out of the room with a passive expression on his face, although his ears were still red. He didn't give Harry a second glance.

--

Ron ran downstairs to the Common Room and dropped unceremoniously on the sofa. It was late at night, so there were only few people in the Common Room. He didn't look at them or pay any mind. He had other problems on his mind.

His mind was spinning with what Harry had just told him. Harry liked Hermione—as a friend or more, Ron did not understand.

But he didn't really care. Harry was going to the Ball with Hermione, and he didn't even give him the chance. The prat. He could've chosen any girl in the Wizarding World, from thirteen to fifty-seven years old. Although he would rather have Harry with Ginny (seeing as how he was rich and would bring his own family out of poverty and shame), he didn't care. As long as he had Hermione, he would be happy. Even if he had her for a moment.

Which was his plan, in fact.

It was a very simple plan, of course. He would bide his time and wait until Hermione started begging guys for a date (and being rejected, of course). He would probably ask out Fleur and go with her if she waited too long. And, if Fleur rejects him, which he was sure she would (even _he_ wasn't that dense), he would finally ask Hermione to the Ball as if he had no other choice. Then, she would thank him by snogging him senseless, and on the night of the ball, specifically right after the ball, if he played his cards right…

Then, when he received what he wanted and took what he wanted from her (and possibly get some homework done in the process), he would break up with her the next day. He then would have experience, and would actually know what he was doing if he ever ran into, say, Lavender Brown. Hermione wouldn't be complaining. She would be happy that someone had actually slept with her. And besides, it's not like she couldn't just ask him for sex. He would be happy to oblige. By the beginning of second term, he would have bedded the Bookworm and one of the hottest girls in his year, and possibly – if he was extremely lucky – at the same time some time during second term.

Once again, it was a simple plan, but if it worked perfectly, he would have been heavily rewarded.

But his plan was ruined before it even started. Pity, too; he had spent all day working on that plan. He hadn't even been able to figure out how he was going to seduce Lavender. He could've stolen a potion from Snape's store. It didn't even matter, now. Harry had asked Hermione to the Ball. And she had accepted. Bloody prat.

But the question was… why? Why had Harry asked her to the Ball? It didn't make any sense. Hermione wasn't a sight for sore-eyes. She used to be, but she had changed…somehow. Wait, what happened to those hideous buck teeth? Did they shrink? How did that happen? He didn't linger on those questions for long. He was only mildly curious about these questions, however important they were. Even with normal teeth, Hermione was certainly nowhere near the perfect girl. She was too skinny, had a swamp-head, her butt was thinner than her waist (something that he did not know for a fact, seeing as he had only ever seen her in robes), she was too pale, her nose was pointier than her quill, and never mind the fact that she was a bossy know-it-all.

Yet, she did have some cool sides to her, but they were few. She slapped Malfoy. That was one. What else… oh, she shot Snape with a spell. Technically, he and Harry did that to, but she did it with them, which still surprised Ron. Um…she figured out how to save Ginny by figuring out the basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets. That was really cool of her to do. But he was getting off-topic.

Anyway, back to original question; why did Harry Potter ask Hermione Granger (of all people!) to the Yule Ball? Was it because of the same reason he himself wanted to ask her to the ball? What if Harry had a plan? Was it the same plan that he had thought of, only revised and – dare he say it – better? Did Harry ask her to the Ball at the very beginning to get closer to her, and accomplish what Ron was trying to do on the night of the Ball _before_ the Ball, and cancel the date with her with enough time to actually ask somebody pretty to the Ball, giving him experience for that night (and future nights, of course)?

Ron had to praise him for that. It was a genius plan. It was basically a double-hitter. While his own plan guaranteed only Hermione, Harry's plan almost assured both Hermione and one of the prettiest witches in the school. Ron had almost wondered if Hermione helped him think of the plan.

Ron was pissed, too. He knew for a fact that Hermione was a virgin, because no one would touch her (except a book). But Ron wasn't one of those people. A girl's arse is a girl's arse to him. He himself was a virgin, and tried to look for the easiest target since he was thirteen for some practice time and to get rid of his annoying 'virginity status'. He really hated it. He knew that Fred and George would be teasing him mercilessly later in the year or next year. Maybe he would be able to tease them instead.

But Harry _Bloody_ Potter just had to run in on his turf/target. It wasn't exactly a secret that Hermione had a crush on Harry. And now, Harry asked her to the Ball. Of course she would say yes. Ruddy perfect.

Ron didn't know if he had any actual feelings for Hermione. He was too young to know about love, or so he thought. But he knew that he was old enough to know about lust. For Merlin's sake, he hadn't even kissed a girl yet! He was beyond pathetic. He was an all-around virgin. He couldn't even admit to himself that he'd never been hugged by a girl outside of his family, even.

No. He wasn't going to give up. He should still stick to the plan. He had realized the loop-hole in the plan (that Ron had no doubt Harry had made). After Harry breaks up with Hermione, it would be before the Ball. That meant that Hermione would be available and vulnerable. She would need a shoulder to cry on, and he would have a lot of butterbeer to cheer her up (and more). While he didn't really fancy having Harry's leftovers, it couldn't be helped. He didn't have enough time to look for another target. She would have to do.

Ron groaned; he had the distinct feeling that the fates were trying to screw him over. It was working. Good thing fate left him a loophole.

But they weren't done.

"Ron?" A voice said quietly. Ron suppressed another groan as he turned around to see Hermione sitting on another loveseat in the room, looking up from a book. He didn't even notice that she was there. He then realized that during his musings, everyone left up to their dorms except for him and Hermione.

"Hey," He said grumpily.

"Okay, what's wrong," Hermione said as she folded the corner of the book and closed it to set it down.

"Nothing," Ron snapped.

"It doesn't sound like 'nothing'," Hermione muttered as she narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow at Ron, as if trying to read him like a book. Apparently, she could. "Harry told you, didn't he," she said softly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her and nodded slightly.

"I see," Hermione whispered before clearing her throat. "Look, Ron, this doesn't change our friendship. You, Harry and I are always going to be best friends. It's just that Harry and I will be… you know…"

"Shagging?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Ron!" She almost screamed indignantly, "How could you even say that!" She refrained herself from standing up from the sofa and hex him a new one. She tried to calm herself. "Harry and I will be doing nothing of the sort." _'This year,'_ she thought pleasantly. "We're just dating."

"W-what?" Ron asked in a scared whisper. "Harry told me that he asked you to the Ball. That's it." Ron glazed over the fact that he had left immediately after Harry told him of his date to the Ball.

"Oh, um, I guess he didn't tell you, then." Hermione blushed in embarrassment. They had promised that they tell Ron together, but the cat was out of the bag now. "After Harry asked me to the Ball, he, um, asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "Why am I just being told this?"

At first, Hermione was rather shocked as his reply. At least a little _'I'm happy for you'_ would've been nice. "You're the first to know," Hermione explained quickly, "and we aren't going to just yell it to the whole school. Think of how many girls will be searching for me!"

"So that's why you're dating Harry, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in pure curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm happy for you two," Ron said with a grim look.

"What did you just say?"

"No, it was something you said."

"What do you—" The implication of what Ron said hit her. "Ron, you know that I would never do that to Harry! How could you even think something like that? I am most certainly not trying to use Harry for anything. I just really like him. If I wanted to make other girls jealous, why do only you know?"

Ron shrugged. "To leave people gawking at you at the Ball. Pathetic, really. If you're not making people jealous in class, then you're trying to make them jealous other places, too." Ron stood up and walked through the portrait, leaving a stunned Hermione behind.

Harry walked down the stairs, large golden egg in hand, looking for the mass of bushy hair he knew was there. However, he didn't expect to hear a small sniffle coming from the bushy hair once he spotted it. Her face was hidden, but it was obvious what she was doing. He ran towards her faster than his legs could ever take him.

"Hermione!" He whispered in alarm as he saw her hunched over form, sobbing quietly, liquid that was obviously tears dropping onto the seat. Harry sat on the other half and scooted as close as he could to her while giving her enough space.

"Harry?" she half-whispered.

"Yes, 'Mione," he whispered back, wondering what happened to her.

Hermione lifted her head up to face Harry. Her tear-streaked face immediately heightened his panic; her eyes were red, indicating that she had been crying for a bit over a few minutes. He examined her face closely. There were no bruises or any signs of her being hurt. Someone used words to make her cry. When he finds out who reduced his Hermione to tears…

"Why are we still friends with Ron?" she asked, and for a second, Harry wondered if he had heard right. Of course it was Ron. It was usually Ron. In fact, it was almost always Ron. This had to stop; Harry was going to make sure of it.

"What did he say?" Harry asked in a dangerous whisper.

Hermione blinked and sniffled, "Harry…don't do anything to him…not for me…"

"You're crying, he caused it, he deserves whatever I do to him. I've been wanting you two to stop your bickering for a while; I'm getting tired of it. Until I asked you to the ball, I've been neutral, because I didn't want either of you to be mad at me. But then I realized two things: I would always choose you over Ron, and: I would be gay if I thought any different."

This drew a small smile out of her, but she argued, "Harry, you shouldn't think like that. He's your best mate. Just because you choose him over me doesn't mean you're…homosexual."

"Well, something would be wrong with me, wouldn't it? You've been with me through everything, and Ron recently taught me that he can't be completely depended on. I'll ask you again; what did he say?"

Hermione sniffled again before Harry used his knuckles to wipe away the tears. "I think we should just skip tonight," he said softly.

Hermione sniffled once more, but shook her head negatively. "No…Harry, we should go to the library…"

"Hermione, I don't think Pince would like it if you flooded the pages with tears," Harry said somberly. "I don't think we should work on the egg today. Why don't we…"

"No, Harry."

"What?"

"I'm not in the snogging mood."

"I know that. But I wasn't going to suggest that."

"Then what were you going to suggest, then?"

"I was actually going to suggest that we start practicing dancing lessons." 'Then you might be in the mood', Harry thought.

"Oh, okay…but don't think I'll be in the mood afterwards," Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

Harry had a disappointed look, but shrugged and stood up. He held out a hand to her. Hermione placed an old and tattered bookmark in between the book she had long abandoned and put it on the cushion Harry had just vacated. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"You're doing well so far," Hermione commented.

"I try," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer.

Hermione gave a sly smile. "Are you trying to get me in the mood, Harry?"

"Am I?"

"It's working."

"Then I am."

They started dance steps first, and soon, Hermione was extremely glad that she had used numbing charms on her feet before-hand. Harry was blushing beet red with embarrassment by now, mumbling 'sorry' every other minute. Hermione was fed up by his eighth apology and kissed him before he could finish the word. Needless to say, Harry said sorry more often until Hermione stomped on his foot to shut him up. After that, they began to sway to the imaginary music in silence, with few mistakes.

"You know," Harry said lazily as Hermione had her head on his chest, "I'm going to talk to him."

"Who?" Hermione asked, almost sleepily.

"Ron."

"He didn't mean it. It was just the heat of the moment."

"And how many more times is he gonna take it out on you? Why do I always have to referee your fights? How many more times is he gonna make you cry? You and I both know that the reason you two even talk to each other is because both of you are friends with me. Although…"

"What," Hermione asked, less sleep in her voice.

"Why don't you get him back?"

"And how am I going to get him back? I'm not the type who would get revenge on someone."

"'Mione, you are dating a son of one of the Marauders (and in my opinion, the leader). Are you telling me that you can't think of anything?"

"Hold on," she said, already deep in thought. Harry could practically feel the reeling of her head through his chest. He then felt her head move away from him. He looked down at her. She was wearing the most mischievous smirk Harry had ever seen since Sirius wore it as he was about to kill Peter. He briefly wondered why he didn't just let Peter die before Hermione spoke.

"I won't do his homework ever again."

"Oh God, you're evil," Harry said with a laugh. After composing himself again, he said, "at least you'll have a lot of free time."

"Who said I'm going to have 'free' time?" Hermione said. She pulled him to her and stood up straighter.

Something told Harry that he had successfully put Hermione into the mood.

* * *

Once again, I am sorry for Ron and his (ugh) thoughts. Yet, I am having fun with him. It is so easy to bash the Weasleys. I'm still wondering if Ginny should be upset about it all.

Should this story be taken out of the 'humor' category, I wonder? I don't think there are many laughs in this chapter. It's just turning more and more serious. It's not my fault. My fingers just move across the keyboard. sigh – I did tell you guys that it would have _a little_ humor.

Anyway, Review please.


	3. The Harem of the Harry Kind

**Chapter 3: The Harem of the Harry Kind**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, You would know how to spell my name. (Or know it without looking at my Profile Page)

**Warning:** Note the rating change. If I added everything I wanted to, then it would be a definite M. Nothing explicit, but you might be a bit uncomfortable reading it. If you don't remember where this came from, go back towards the end of chapter one.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was furious.

Never mind the fact that she had gotten an 'Acceptable' in Charms that day, that Snape had told her that she could've been better when she was brewing a calming potion (which she needed a lot of when she was told such), or when she had only transfigured a chair into a deformed flamingo, its beak in a place that made even McGonagall color slightly.

Never mind the fact that her Yule Ball dress was put on hold because not only had she changed her mind since she bought them at Madam Malkin's before term, but they had to be refitted because she had grown… in every way minus horizontally. That part, she was quite proud of, but seeing as she only had two weeks, she almost pitied herself. Although it might not be a bad thing during the Yule Ball.

No, it was the fact that she didn't have a date for the Yule Ball.

Well, she did have a date to the ball. Well, technically, he wasn't her date yet, but he was gonna be. Oh, he was gonna be. Until someone stepped in unofficially marked territory. Not just any girl. No, it just had to be her date's best friend.

Hermione Granger stole Harry Potter from Daphne Greengrass.

That was the only thought that traveled through her mind the entire day.

It wasn't hard to figure out. Recently, she had seen them in the halls together, holding hands. She had noticed that Granger had been smiling brightly, although there was no doubt that she had been trying to hide it. At first Daphne was a little envious, but she knew they were only friends. They were the golden trio, not threesome.

She then realized that she didn't see a trio. She saw a – she shuddered when she even thought the word – couple. Ron was not with them. She hadn't seen a lot of him, actually. Not that she was looking for him, anyways. She was much more interested in the green-eyed heartthrob who seems to have been put on a shorter-than-usual leash by his best female friend. And he seemed to be happy about it, according to that core-melting grin he always flashed at her when she wasn't looking.

Nine times out of ten, Granger would've broken down into a spasm of giggles (and possibly another type of –asm) if she had seen it.

She had noticed that Harry and Granger seemed to be closer and closer every day. It was a known fact that Hermione had spent countless hours trying to figure out the egg in her usual table in the library. She had also heard of rumors around the castle that Granger had a crush on Harry for quite some time now. Now, the rumor seemed to be escalating into them being… together. She was getting fed of it. After her last class, History of Magic, she decided to go into the library to find the bookworm and interrogate her. She decided to bring back-up. Her sisters would like to know about this.

The group of girls devoted to the well-being and eventual relationship with Harry James Potter, or the '_Happy Harry Harem_', was a proud organization founded in nineteen ninety-one, the same year the object of their admiration arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, two years later, they have over twenty girls ranging from thirteen to twenty year-old graduates. Not very many boys knew, including Harry, but a lot of girls knew of the harem. Some have wanted to join for Harry-related purposes, but when they found out what a harem was, they decided to snag him on their own. The only person Daphne knew of who let that in the way was Ginny Weasley. She seemed pretty determined to make Harry her own. Some, like Angelina Johnson or Hannah Abbot, had no such qualms. After all, they had to practice getting ready for the shaggy-haired wonder.

Greengrass was fairly low-ranked in the Harem, but mostly because she was only a fourth-year. They have special training mini-sessions in their dorms when non-members weren't around. The third and fourth years were taught that being in a harem requires them to be comfortable and possibly intimate, if they could, to the other members, or sisters. 3-4 years were taught on kissing; 5, heavy petting; and 6-7 were taught the art of pleasuring themselves and each other, although they had to keep certain parts intact for their main prize. Greengrass still had to blush on that, but it was going to be worth it in the end.

They had originally planned on cornering Harry with the entire group in a private place after his graduation, giving him an offer he simply couldn't refuse. It didn't matter if he had a girlfriend by then; most likely, she would be a member of the Harem.

But this one wasn't. She remembered when Hermione was staring intently at a group of girls within Madame Puddifoot's one time. She knew that they were all some of the girls from Slytherin in the Harem. Daphne couldn't tell if Hermione had heard or not, but she seemed to be worried about something when she got back on the carriage. She wished that Hermione would join the Harem. It would have a higher success rate of them having Harry. They needed more Gryffindors, she decided.

But back to business – what was it again? Oh, confronting Hermione, erm, Granger. She would need at least one of her sisters to back her up. She could trust Granger, but rumor had it that she would be very annoyed if she was interrupted during her reading. People would try to avoid her table, even Madame Pince until it was midnight.

She had immediately found Hannah Abbot on her way to Hufflepuff tower.

"Hey Daphne," she said cheerily. "Something wrong?" she asked as she took in her frustrated look.

"Yeah," she said quickly, "yeah, I'm alright. I need you to come with me."

"Alright," she said nervously, taking her hand to follow and looking around. "But you know you should be a little bit less loud and obvious."

"I didn't get you for that," Daphne said. "Today, at least. We're going to go recruit someone and I need help."

"Is it someone who's close to Harry?" Hannah asked, hope evident in her voice.

"Very close," Daphne promised.

"Hermione?"

"Of course."

"It didn't look like she's the type to join."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try. I think Harry and Granger got closer, if you know what I mean."

Hannah seemed to think about it before she nodded. "Yes, you're right. They have been holding hands recently. I've noticed that today wasn't one of your best days. Is that why?"

Daphne nodded. "We weren't even suspecting a ball!" she fumed quietly. "I drew the shortest straw! I get to ask Harry to the ball!"

"But you can't ask him, the boy has to ask the girl—"

"The sisters said that what the professors don't know won't hurt them. And I agree. Granger couldn't even wait until I got my dress back!"

"Why do you keep calling her 'Granger'?"

"It's what Slytherins do," she said with a shrug.

"You call me Hannah, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I know you _a lot_ more than Granger."

Hannah blushed lightly before she said, "If Hermione wants to join, then we have to call her by her first name."

"I prefer just 'sister', thank you."

"Okay…" Hannah said, not assured.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Daphne begged.

"Yeah, we should. Sorry."

"It's alright. How much do you bet she's gonna be in the library?"

"My membership."

"It's unanimous, then."

They entered the library, going straight for the usual table that anyone with half a mind would want to run away from. When they got into view of the table, they stopped.

In front of them, Harry Potter was sitting there, actually _reading_ with Hermione Granger. They were sitting quite close to each other. Of course, they were both reading in the same book, which would explain why, but the two members took no mind. They were too busy looking at the intertwined hands of the two.

"That's not how friends hold hands," Hannah whispered, clearly distressed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Daphne quietly countered, though she knew that it was close to hopeless. "But if they are, then we could just get her to join us."

"We shouldn't approach her with Harry right there," Hannah said.

"You're right; we have to wait until Harry leaves."

And so they waited. They watched closely as Harry tiredly rubbed his sexy green eyes under his adorable glasses. They watched as Hermione muttered something to him, yet they could not hear a sound. They were both sure that she had put up a silencing charm. They watched as the duo exchanged words to each other before they stood up together and Hermione picked up the tome as Harry pulled out a blank and dingy piece of parchment. Harry pointed his wand at it and mumbled something. They forced their attention away from Harry as Hermione walked closer to their hiding spot.

"Hannah, go," Daphne whispered.

Hannah nodded in understanding and walked out into the opening. "Hermione," she whispered towards the brunette, "could I talk to you for a minute?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, but nodded. She then raised her finger at her, telling her to hold on for a moment. She quickly put up the book and quickly walked over to Harry. She heard him murmur something before he nodded. He then did something that made them both a bit queasy and slightly turned on. Harry kissed her on the cheek while stroking the other with his thumb. He mumbled what they figured was 'bye' and Harry left, looking at the parchment that seemed to have moving words across the page.

--

"Hermione, don't you think you've been working too hard? I mean you've been going non-stop."

"I'm not resting until I figure out that egg."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"It's not going to work."

"Please."

"Honestly, Harry, I'm a Muggle-born! Do you really think that old trick's going to work on me?"

"Please."

"No, Harry. Do you realize how important that egg is?"

"Not really. It's an egg with loud screaming when you open it. I don't think you should keep over working yourself. It's like third year all over again."

"Harry…"

"No buts. You need to breathe. You live in books. You'll thank me later."

"You make it sound like I'll give in."

"Hermione Granger, it is my job as your boyfriend to make sure you don't grow eye-bags early."

"Harry Potter, It's my job as your girlfriend to keep you alive!"

"You've been doing a brilliant job there; why don't you let someone else help me out for a bit?"

"Like who?"

"Um…Neville."

"Neville?"

"Yeah. He might be helpful. He's pretty smart."

"I'm not sure, Harry…"

"Either that or I ask Ginny to help me."

"Alright, let's go."

"That was fast," Harry mused as Hermione quickly stood up, tome in hand. "Ginny still has a crush on me, I take it?"

Hermione nodded as she picked up her bag. "Yes. I know for a fact that every time you hold a conversation with her or even enter the same room with her, she puts a '_Silencio_' on her curtains at night."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"I imagine Ron's already told her since she hadn't talked to me in a while. I hope she's not mad at me…"

"Hermione, are you trying to change the subject? Let's go back to the common room. I'll look for Neville."

Hermione nodded before she walked over to the bookshelf, and ran into Hannah as she got there.

"Hermione," she whispered, "could I talk to you for a minute?"

--

Hermione and Hannah went back to Hermione's usual table, where the silencing charm was still up.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hannah cleared her throat before she said, "Actually, Daphne and I wanted to talk to you. Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione looked over Hannah's shoulder to see a black-haired beauty walking towards the table. She assumed this was Daphne Greengrass. She also noticed that she was wearing green. A Slytherin? At least it wasn't Pansy, she mused.

"Hello, I'm Daphne," she said as she reached the table, holding her hand out to be shaken. Hermione shook hers, then Abbot's after she had her hand raised to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Daphne," Hermione said. She and Hannah had talked a few times over the years, but she hadn't met Daphne.

"Let's skip the small talk, shall we?" Daphne said in a way that almost reminded Hermione of Rita Skeeter.

"From what we can tell, you're dating Harry Potter, correct?" Hannah asked.

Hermione nodded with a blush. So far, only these two girls had noticed.

"So one could assume that he asked you to the Ball, am I right?" Daphne said, passive.

Hermione nodded again. "Before he asked me to be his girlfriend," she clarified.

Daphne just nodded, although her head was reeling madly. "I guess you would want to know why we are asking questions about Harry?"

"That would help," Hermione admitted with a smile. She then blinked twice when she noticed that Daphne called Harry by his first name.

"Well, we weren't supposed to tell anyone close to Harry, as we fear it might be traced back to him, but we are two members of a large group of girls trained for the well-being of Harry."

"Are you the Harem?" Hermione asked with a disbelieving voice.

Hannah gave a small cough to hold back her laughter. Hermione Granger wasn't the smartest witch in Hogwarts for nothing. She figured out their organization that quickly.

Daphne was quite shocked, really. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I heard a group of Slytherin girls talking about…stuff in Madam Puddifoot's. It was obvious that it was a Harem they were creating."

"Creating?" Hannah asked. "The _Happy Harry Harem_ has been around for three-and-a-half years."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, "The _what_?"

"The _Happy Harry Harem_. Katie also thought of _Harry's Horny Harem, Harry's Hoes, Potter's the Pimp, _and_ The-Boy-Who-Loves-Boobs_, but she eventually decided on our name now, since the others sounded a bit inappropriate."

"Wait; you mean Katie _Bell_?"

"Yes, of course," Daphne replied this time, "she, along with Angelina, founded the Harem."

Hermione immediately pinched the bridge of her nose, apparently trying to absorb this information while Hannah whispered to Daphne, "Do you think we should tell her more?"

"We'll answer every question we know," Daphne whispered back, "but we can't tell her the members."

Hannah nodded and proceeded to tell Hermione. Hermione was immediately thinking of a question. The obvious question came to her mind, first.

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you to join our Harem," Daphne replied.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. You would be a great addition."

Hermione just looked at her, and Hannah decided that she should explain. "Hermione, Hogwarts has thought of you two as the golden couple since you hugged Harry after you were un-petrified. We have wanted to ask you since the beginning of third year, but you were _too_ close to Harry. We feared that you might tell him about us. We don't want to tell him yet, you see. But now that you two are officially together, and you know at least a little bit of us, so we decided to fill you in…and to discuss some topics with you."

Now Hermione's eyes were on Hannah. "What topics?"

Daphne spoke this time, as it was her problem. "Well, the thing is, I wanted to ask Harry to the Ball. Although I'm jealous of you, I won't stand in between you two."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly. "With all the hell that we're going through now, I don't want half the girl population jumping down my throat."

"However," Hannah said, "there is nothing wrong with sharing your date."

"That's Harry's choice," Hermione said to them when she realized that they were looking at her for an answer. "I don't control who he can and can't dance with. I'm just glad that I'm his main date."

Daphne and Hannah stared at Hermione as if they were meeting her for the first time. "What?" Hermione asked.

Daphne spoke. "How would like to be the assistant leader of our Harem?"

Hermione paled. "Why would I want to be in your Harem, much less the Assistant leader?"

Hannah smiled at the girl. "Because you are the only one who knows Harry Potter. We only know the Boy-Who-Lived. Most of the girls, including Daphne and myself, think that they would need your permission to even talk to him. You're very protective."

Hermione found herself blushing in embarrassment as Hannah soothed her. "That's not a bad thing, Hermione. We try to protect him, too, but you're the one that always saves his life. It's just that…Harry has done so much for the Wizarding World. This is a token of our appreciation. All of us have devoted our loyalty to Harry."

Hermione looked at Hannah rather crossly. "Then why were you wearing those stupid badges?"

Hannah sighed. "Half of our Harem was supposed to wear them as to not raise suspicions, since I'm a Hufflepuff. Same for that whole 'Heir of Slytherin' episode. Most of us really did think that Harry was the heir, but it didn't scare us. It was quite the turn-on, actually. We thought of new ways he could use with that snake mouth that you could recommend…"

"Hannah, I think she's heard enough," Daphne said as Hermione was blushing brightly. A thought then struck her. "Gran—Hermione," she asked, "did you tell Harry…anything about this?"

Hermione feebly nodded. "He thinks that Slytherin made a newly formed Harem that's for purebloods only and have secret meetings at Madam Puddifoot's. That's what I thought, at least. I was right about the third years and up, it seems."

Daphne stiffly nodded. "And I suppose you'll tell Harry about us now?"

"Well, Harry will be wondering why I was talking to you two for."

"Harry only knows of Hannah meeting you."

"Trust me; Harry knows," she said, remembering the gift of the Marauders.

Luckily, Daphne and Hannah didn't investigate further into the matter.

"So why don't you want Harry to know?" Hermione asked the inevitable question.

"Well, as you know," Hannah started, "Harry's a little bit insecure about stuff like the development of girls. Having a girlfriend is a start, though, so I guess you could tell him about us, now. Add in the fact that we wanted to wait until Harry has a year peaceful enough to start looking at the girls' interests in him. See, The Yule Ball was the perfect chance for someone in our Harem to ask Harry to the Ball. Daphne really wanted to, and seeing as she is the only Slytherin in Harry's year in the Harem. Pansy's too snobby to join, and we have only girls considered as cute and beyond; Millicent doesn't know, either."

Hermione broke a grin, then frowned. "What about the other houses? Only someone from Slytherin could ask Harry?" She felt slightly uncomfortable talking to them about this, but curiosity overrides all.

Hannah gave a sheepish smile. "Well, that was more promotional on our part. If everyone saw Harry with Daphne at the Ball, it says that Harry will be with anyone pretty, even a Slytherin." Hermione noticed that Daphne colored a little, and made note of it. "With that message out, we will have even more people in our Harem. Our only rules are that you have to be thirteen or older and started developing, you have to be pretty, and you have to be…preserved."

"Preserved?" Hermione whispered. "Do you mean you have to be a virgin?"

Daphne nodded. "It's very easy to find if you're recruiting a third, fourth, or fifth year. Oh, we also wanted to ask you if either Parvati or Lavender like Harry."

Hermione nodded. "They were looking at Harry and giggling when the Ball was announced. I didn't tell them that I was dating Harry yet. You all would've heard about it the next day."

"Good," Daphne said, more to herself.

"Er…" Hermione started; apparently she wanted to ask a question but was too uncomfortable to answer it.

"We'll answer any question, Hermione," Hannah assured the girl. She distantly wondered if Hermione was actually going to join the Harem.

"Is Ginny in the Harem?" Hermione asked a moment later.

Daphne shook her head. "No, the thing about a Harem is, you have to be used with sharing. Ginny wanted to be in the Harem, but didn't like the idea of sharing, so she said she would, and I quote, 'Get Harry to myself'. She looked pretty serious. She came up to one of us the first day this year."

Hermione released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Daphne hid a smirk. "Something tells me she's not happy about you two."

Hermione shook her head, stating that she didn't want to discuss it any further. "So, you said something about getting to know the real Harry Potter?"

Hannah nodded. "We're tired of being fangirls. We want to get to know him, we want him to at least be friends with most of us. We've been lusting after someone we barely know, except that he killed Voldemort, defeated a basilisk, troll, and a Cerberus—"

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked quickly.

Hannah smiled. "News travel fast."

"Of course," Hermione muttered. "I'll answer your questions, but I need to ask Harry if you want personal answers."

"Fair enough, Hermione," Daphne said as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her backpack with an emerald feathered quill. "It's my favorite one," Daphne said at Hermione's arched eyebrows. Whether because it's a Slytherin color, or Harry's eye color, Hermione and Hannah could guess.

It took a few minutes, but Daphne finished her list and handed it to Hermione. Hermione eyed the sheet of paper with curiosity. It was muggle paper. Hannah explained. "We have a few Muggle-borns who thought of that Idea. Takes up less space in our backpack, which is a muggle product."

Hermione nodded and neatly folded the sheet of paper. "I'm going to give this to Harry. Anything else?"

Daphne nodded and said, "That position is still open for you if you want it. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You could be the permanent leader of our group in three years. It's almost guaranteed, actually."

"Why would I be the leader in three years?" Hermione asked.

"You'll be wearing the official ring," Hannah explained with a smile and a wink.

Hermione's face could rival any Weasley's hair when she understood.

Daphne smiled at the girl that had just recently become her friend. "Here is our brochure," she said, reaching in her backpack again and handing the brochure to Hermione. She nervously took it. "See you at the ball," Daphne said to the girl and stood up. "Hannah, you ready to go? I need to find Lavender and Parvati."

"Yes, I should be going, I have someone waiting for me. Bye Hermione," Hannah said as she stood up and followed Daphne out of the library.

Hermione sighed as she removed the silencing charm and collected her bag. Harry was either going to be scared or tremendously excited. Just looking at those two and the number of girls, she could tell that Harry was going to have trouble breathing when she tells this to him. Would she accept his answer? Would she be able to share her Harry with a Harem?

She chuckled to herself. He wasn't _her_ Harry. She could understand that almost every girl wants him. She's still amazed that Harry wanted _her_, but was slowly adjusting to it. She did credit the girls for wanting to get to know the real Harry Potter. She also realized that they could make great allies in the future if Harry ever needed help, which she was sure would happen in the future, according to his past.

Should she join? Daphne said that she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do. Hermione realized that meant that she doesn't have to kiss anyone other than Harry. She would let Harry decide. He deserves it after all he's been through, after all. Not to mention that if she tries to keep it from Harry, about half the girl population and some graduates will be after her.

Hermione had two thoughts on her mind as she left the library – Where could she find somewhere who could make brochures that would not question the existence of House-elves and whether Susan Bones was the one Hannah had waiting for her – so she didn't notice the stony, yet curius and inquiring eyes that were on her from a table meters away from her's.

Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady and stepped through the portrait hole, intending on relaxing in her dorm like Harry begged her to. Instead she found said wizard on the couch, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"I take it something good happened," Hermione said to him as she gave him a peck on the lips after she looked around for eavesdropping eyes.

"Neville figured out the egg," Harry said, grinning even wider.

Hermione stared in shock at him. "He figured out the egg? But it's only been thirty minutes!"

"Well, both of you figured it out, actually. I told Neville that you thought it was some animal I had to fight. That animal's voice is in the egg. He told me that mermaids, when on land, give out a high-pitched scream when it needs to go back in the water. His idea is to listen to the egg underwater."

"Did you do it yet?" Hermione said eagerly.

Harry shook his head. "I need more space than my bathtub," he explained. "I could use the lake, but people might see me."

"You could ask Professor McGonagall if she could transfigure a small tank for you," Hermione said, bubbling with excitement.

Harry looked at his over-excited girlfriend and smiled. "That could work," Harry said, and just as Hermione was about to turn around, Harry caught her arm. "Tomorrow," He clarified, and laughed when he saw her disappointed look. "Relax, Hermione, we have a lot of time."

Hermione was disappointed with Harry's un-eagerness, but she then realized that it was indeed late. She could wait until tomorrow. For both things.

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said, kissing him goodnight and trotted up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Harry stood up, gave himself a pat on the back, and headed upstairs, wondering if Dobby knew anything about how to kill a reporter in hiding.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope nobody's mad at me for this chapter, but if you don't like it, then the Harem's rarely gonna be seen after this (until the Yule Ball itself). The story will stay purely HHr.

I know a lot of people has been wondering who Hermione's third roommate is: Parvati, Lavender, (?). Some people say that it's Ginny. I think that it's not possible, since she should be in her own dorm a year younger (and Hermione would've immediately noticed that Ginny/Tom's diary episode). I just think that Hermione only has two roommates. It's never been said that there was a limit. The Sorting Hat decides. I'm still wondering how the rooms know by the time the first years get there…House-elves? Oh well.

And to clear the air, Harry knows that Rita is in the school, he's just too busy to go find her. He doesn't know her secret yet.

Please Review, no flames. I've loved all of the reviews so far, so I hope this chapter doesn't take the whole story downhill. It seems I'm forgiven of Ron's thoughts. You'll see some more soon.


	4. More Conversations

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Ron would've been clubbed down by the troll. That's a thought for a fic…. Nah, I'm too lazy. Someone else could make it, though. I'd like to read it.

Maybe I should put it in bold for the lazy people who skip to the story. **This will not be a Harry/Harem fic. It will Stay purely hhr**. It only took the first forty reviews to persuade me not to. Fine…you guys spoil all the fun…Eh, at least I get to keep my story in my C2 (check it out by the way). You guys should really check out my Bio, too. It said that the story will stay HHr **the day after** I posted Chapter 3.

People have been wondering if Dumbledore would be evil or not in this fic. I hadn't even thought about him, and when I did, I just tried to avoid him altogether. He is only a little manipulative in this chapter, and I don't think we'll see him much after this.

But, please read first.

* * *

Harry Potter had never known what love – or any type of affection, for that matter – was until he entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been mostly isolated from both worlds, muggle and magic, but especially magic, so he didn't know much about the customs of the Wizarding world.

Imagine his surprise when he realized what a Harem was.

"Oh God."

"I know, Harry. It's very overwhelming, isn't it? I've been up all night thinking about it."

"Oh God."

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

"Oh God."

Hermione groaned; she really shouldn't have told him anything. Before they went to their Transfiguration class, Hermione told Harry about her conversation with Daphne and Hannah. Apparently, she had made a mistake. Sometimes, she hated being nice and considerate, but she knew that if anyone deserved this privilege, it would be the Boy-Who-Lived.

Her groan seemed to have woken Harry from his trance. "Hermione, that was not a 'yippee' moment! I'm bloody scared!"

"Why are you scared," Hermione asked, confused. She had realized that this might be one of his reactions, but she thought it would be leaning towards excitement.

"It's… er… Hermione, what if I'm not…up to their expectations?"

She gave him a confused look before her eyes widened. "Is this really a conversation that you should have with your girlfriend, Harry?" She asked incredulously (and a little bit nervously).

"We could continue talking about a Harem," Harry said sarcastically, and immediately regretted it when said girlfriend looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Hermione…you must hate me now…"

"I could never hate you, Harry," Hermione assured him, "it's just that a girl gets a little irked when she has to let her boyfriend decide on having all the beautiful girls in the school."

Harry scratched his chin, which Hermione realized is growing cute stubble. "Then why don't you choose?"

"I can't choose!" Hermione yelled, as if she had just been insulted. "You'll hate my answer!"

"Your answer usually turns out to be the right one," Harry said with a shrug.

"Just like the Firebolt?" Hermione asked with eyes that were slowly turning shiny and wet with unshed tears.

Harry put an arm over her shoulders and hugged her close to him. "I'm sorry about that. I know it's a little bit too late…but I'm sorry."

"Harry, I'm the one that should be sorry. But we can talk about it later," Hermione said when she realized Harry was about to retort. "You need to make a decision, Harry."

Harry immediately answered, "While it was fun to think about, and it would be any man's dream, I'm gonna have to turn that offer down."

Even Hermione was shocked. Did Harry just give up what she thought he gave up? "Harry…what did you just say?"

"I said no."

"You do understand that this isn't a prank, right? Fred, George, or Malfoy has nothing to do with this."

"I realize that," Harry explained. "But something's telling me not to."

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired.

"It's…I don't know…some voice in my head…"

"Is it your conscience? Or is it…you know…"

"Voldemort?" Hermione nodded. "No…it's not him…I would recognize his voice…But you're dating the Boy-Who-Lived and you're still saying 'You-Know-Who'?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. She's been doing that a lot lately. "Sorry. It's just so hard to say it."

"Aren't you a Muggle-born, Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You know I'm a Muggle-born, Harry," Hermione replied with a glare.

"You first heard of Voldemort when you were eleven. You didn't know him until you got your letter and you started calling him 'You-Know-Who'."

Realization dawned on Hermione on what Harry was trying to say. "Oh. But they never said his name in the books. And all the things that he's done so far when he's supposed to be dead—"

"Then you'll fear him even more," Harry retorted, still smiling. "Let's think about it on our way to McGonagall," Harry held out his hand and she took it unconsciously, in deep thought once again. They continued down the hallway, unaware of the blue narrowed eyes that were watching for a few seconds.

--

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" The Professor peered over her glasses at Harry, and a few steps behind, her favorite student, Hermione. She would never admit it to herself, but she thought of Harry to be one of her favorite students.

"Professor," Harry mumbled nervously, "could you please help me with something I need to do for the second task?"

The professor narrowed her eyes slightly, and for a moment, he thought he saw the slivered iris of a cat. "What do you mean, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm not asking for any hints or anything…I just wanted to ask you if you could transfigure a small tank for me."

After Hermione explained what they had figured out so far, Professor McGonagall was a little surprised and proud at the same time. She would not know the second task until after the Yule Ball so she was surprised that it consisted of Mermaids. She silently hoped that I would not require fighting them, (or worse, grindylows) for an egg or something as ridiculous. She was proud that Harry and Hermione had figured it out by themselves. She nodded to them with a small smile that they had never seen before.

"If you can find a place where I can transfigure a tank, then I will transfigure one for you," she promised him. They thanked her profusely and left the class to celebrate their free period.

While they were walking down the hallway, they ran into Hannah. "Hey, Hermione. Hi, Harry," She said as they slowed their pace to talk with her.

"Hi, Hannah," Hermione said, a little nervously. Harry reached out his hand to take hers and squeezed it gently. Hermione smiled a little at his silent encouragement. "Hannah, listen…"

Hannah interrupted. "Have you seen Ginny? I've been looking for her everywhere!" While she was saying this, she shook her head imperceptibly. Hermione, and a few seconds later, Harry, understood.

"I haven't seen her, either," Hermione said, playing along. In actuality, though, she hadn't seen Ginny since the night she and Harry told Ron that they had gotten together. Ginny had been avoiding her so much, that Hermione wondered if she would ever see her again. Ron, too, for that matter.

"Why don't we look for her with you?" Harry suggested with a small grin.

Hannah nodded and walked ahead, the pair following closely behind. When they reached one of the many deserted corridors of the castle, she stopped and turned to them. "The walls have ears. And the portraits. These are sleeping, though." She pointed towards the snoozing portraits. "I'm guessing Hermione told you already," Hannah said to Harry.

Harry nodded, a blush emerging. "Yeah… she…she told me…"

"You're nervous," Hannah said, more to herself. "Are you nervous?" She asked out loud to him. "I mean, if you are, I would understand. Our original plan was to talk to you after graduation…or until hormones fully kick in and you start flirting with girls."

Harry smiled nervously at her. "I'm…a little nervous..."

"He's very nervous," Hermione said with a grin. "He said 'no' earlier, but I think that was for my benefit." Her grin faded. "Can I at least have him to myself for three more years?"

"I didn't agree!" Harry complained, his awkwardness forgotten.

"But you didn't mean it when you disagreed," Hermione retorted.

"Do you want me to say it again?" Harry asked her with raised eyebrows.

Hermione stared straight back, and after a few seconds of a staring match, she softened. "Harry, I just want to make you happy…"

"So do I," Harry said with a small smile. "So unless you admit to yourself that you wouldn't mind me kissing another girl, I'm not accepting."

"Okay." Hermione took a deep breath to say the most difficult thing she ever said in her life (even more difficult than that long word from that Disney Movie she watched one time). "I am—"

"No, Hermione," Harry said with a grin. "With Veritaserum."

Hermione almost fainted in shock. "Come again, Harry?"

"You have to use Veritaserum. Otherwise, it could be a lie."

"I-I can't use that!" Hermione stuttered.

"Then I can't say yes," Harry said with a sigh.

Hannah looked back and forth with a small frown. "You're scared, too," she said to Harry, continuing from her earlier statement.

Harry turned to her with a curious expression, so she explained further. "Hermione is the only one you ever trusted in your life completely. You only give little trust to Ron, Ginny, the Weasleys, and your roommates. But with Hermione, you completely let your guard down, because she's the only one that makes you feel safe. She's the only one that can have your heart. You… you…" Hannah whispered out words that Harry couldn't hear.

"What?" Harry asked her, wondering what she was going to say next.

Hannah shook her head and turned to Hermione, who also didn't hear. "I really wish that I was in your place right now."

Hermione smiled at her. "Don't worry; one of these days, I'll screw up."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Firstly, you'll never screw up and I'll always want you," then he turned to Hannah, missing Hermione's glowing smile. "And could you tell me why I have a Harem in the first place?" Harry had an idea why, but he didn't want to voice his reason. He wanted to hear it, first. It would be much easier to turn them down completely.

Hannah blushed under his gaze, but said, "Well, it was originally because you're famous. You're the most famous wizard in the world. And the accomplishments that you made so far means that you are real unlike _some_ people." It was obvious to Harry and Hermione who she was referring to. May the lilac-loving pansy rest forever in St. Mungo's, he figured.

"Second, you're cute. You have untamable hair, gorgeous green eyes, adorably silly glasses, and you're a complete gentleman." By the time she was finished, Harry had his head down in embarrassment while Hannah was blushing crimson.

While Hannah continued talking about why the harem was founded, another meeting was taking place.

"Albus, I need a word."

"Yes, Minerva?" the Headmaster said warily.

"What is the second task?"

"I am not allowed to tell you, for the information might leak to Mr. Potter."

"What about Mr. Diggory?"

"There is a likely chance that he already knows."

"Have you told him?"

"No, I have not."

"Do you know what the task is?"

"Yes, I have figured out what the task is."

"And why have _you_ not told Mr. Potter?"

"Because it would give him an unfair advantage over his fellow competitors."

"Albus, did you happen to notice that the competitors are three years older than Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Minerva, I may be old, but I do have glasses."

"And you do not see the unfair advantage on Harry?"

"Isn't Alastor helping him?"

"Isn't Igor helping Mr. Krum?"

"Yes, but—"

"Isn't Madam Maxine helping Ms. Delacour?"

"Yes, she is."

"So they have equal sources of information. Let us forget for the moment that Alastor is only a professor, while the other mentors are both Headmasters. Where do you fit in this equation, Headmaster?"

"I am not involved at all."

"And you still choose not to help someone who is three years younger than his competitors, and who has been wrongly placed in the tournament that was cancelled previously because of the death rate?"

"Well…if you want to say it in that form…"

"Harry already knows the task. He has just figured it out."

"Then why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Because I wanted answers, Albus. You _are_ helping Harry with anything that he needs help with. Harry is only a child. He has been maturing lately, likely from spending more time around Ms. Granger and less time around Mr. Weasley, but he is still a mere child."

"I cannot. He already has Alastor as his trainer."

"And he is not doing a good job, if Harry is just now finding out. Train Mr. Potter or I will. He needs to be prepared for the second and third tasks. If something happens to Mr. Potter that is permanent, you will have my resignation the next minute."

"…Very well…Minerva."

"Sighing too much can cause hearing problems, Albus."

"That is why I have lemon drops, Minerva. It is more effective than gum."

"I have something to buy you for Christmas, then."

"I would appreciate the thought. Anything else?"

"You did not answer my question earlier."

"..."

"Did you just sigh again?"

"If you would like, I will inform Alastor that I will be tutoring young Harry…unless you want to."

"How long have I known you, Albus?"

"Since I was a teacher at Hogwarts, Minerva."

"And you don't think I know when you are trying to avoid something?"

"I…well…"

"I will help Harry in his tasks and anything else he may need help with, but I will need to be updated on what you know about the task…starting now."

"…Very well."

While the Headmaster explained to the assistant everything he knew of the second task (while withstanding McGonagall's orders to stop sighing), yet another conversation was taking place.

"So you don't have _anything_?"

"No, Ron. It's only been a week. What makes you think I would've thought of a plan by now?"

"I thought you wanted Harry!"

"And I thought you wanted Hermione! Either you help me think of something, or we go to plan B and you go down to Hogsmeade and buy a lot of butterbeer for when she gets dumped. I'll just have to get Harry to take me after he dumps her. I'm in no rush. You, on the other hand, are desperate. Now think of something!"

"Well… … … …what about a love potion?"

"It's a fourth-year spell. I wouldn't learn it in time and you suck at making potions."

"If we beg enough, do you think mum could bring us some?"

"…No…I don't think so. It takes time to brew it. She told me so before I went to Hogwarts when she used it on dad."

"What about Snape? He hates Harry and Hermione. I'm sure he has some."

"Firstly, If Snape had a love potion, he wouldn't be a grumpy git all the time. Secondly, I don't know about you, but I do not want him to have permanent blackmail over me for the rest of my life. Love potion is illegal, and you know he's gonna hold this over our heads. The sick bastard might turn me into his sex slave."

"Oi, I don't want to hear it!"

"Keep your bloody voice down! Myrtle could hear you."

"Oh, forgot about her. So, what else can you think of?"

"Well, I could always try seduction."

"Worth a shot, but I don't think it's gonna work."

"You haven't seen how good I work."

"And I don't want to know."

"What was that?"

"Hermione will hex you. That's why I said it's not gonna work."

"Hermione is the _smartest_ witch, she's not the _best_."

"You're right; she's the second-best. Harry's the best dueler around. And once Hermione tells him what you're doing, there'll be _real_ bats chasing you, and not bogies."

"They're not that heartless."

"They both stopped talking to me and Hermione's not doing my homework anymore."

"That is pretty heartless, just because you don't like their…_relationship_.

"It gets easier to say."

"I bet."

"Any other ideas?"

"Not that I can think of."

"He he he…"

"What was that?"

"Myrtle's back. Let's go, Gin."

Believe it or not, another conversation has taken place.

"Did everything go as planned, Sister Daphne?"

"Yes, Sister Spinett. Both Patil twins have joined and this Loony blonde is under consideration. We have a rather hyper second-year who somehow figured out about us and wants to join. We told her that she has to wait 'til she develops, but she isn't taking no for an answer. I'm not sure, but I think her name is Miranda. Sister Susan is dealing with her now. We have attempted to get Lavender to join us, but she has a bad habit of gossiping."

"We could use a tongue-tying curse on her."

"With all due respect, Sister, the tongue-tying curse is a complicated one to perform."

"I will owl one of our graduated sisters to come in and place the curse on her. I believe Sister Nympho Dora might do the job nicely. Any more news?"

"Well, there is the matter of Harry Potter's date for the Yule Ball."

"Are you declining the offer? I'm next in line, you know."

"I never had the offer."

"What do you mean, and please do speak up."

"Harry already has a date to the Ball."

"There was no one else authorized to go the Ball with him unless he asked! Who is it?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Please speak up so I can address this problem."

"Harry asked Hermione Granger to the Ball, Sister."

"…"

"Alicia?"

"H-he did?"

"Yes, he did. I confirmed it. There is also one other problem."

"Just give me a second… … … … …okay."

"Harry Potter knows about us."

At that moment, the conversation could not continue, as there was only one person conscious, and Daphne really didn't feel like having a monologue.

Now, back to the original conversation…

"So, I'm offered a harem because of all that?"

Hannah nodded. "Basically. I could name a few more, but we don't have much time."

Hermione nodded, looking very pale. "Yes… we should go…Harry, time to go."

"OK," Harry said dully. At the beginning of the conversation, Harry was more than ready to reject the Harem. Now…after all the reasons and explanations that she had given him, the only reason that kept him from doing the Happy Harry Potter Party dance was Hermione. He knew that whatever they said, he wouldn't accept them unless Hermione did (which he fiercely doubted).

"Could you at least think about our offer?" Hannah asked, but the question was directed towards Hermione this time. Hermione now started to look uncomfortable. She was raised around morals and fairy tales. She was raised with the idea of a man and a woman being together. She had never thought much about anything else. She had once read about a harem at her local library back home, but that book was in the fiction section, so she didn't pay much attention to it.

"I will," she grudgingly promised. Then she remembered something and went into the books that were in her arm.

"What are you getting?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

Hermione said nothing, but handed him a sheet of muggle paper, which immediately caught Harry's attention. Harry skimmed through the paper.

_Questions for (Master) Harry James Potter:_

_1) What are your measurements for your robes?  
__2) Shirts?  
__3) Pants?  
__4) Underwear? Boxers, Briefs, or Questionable?_

_6) How often do you shave, and which would you prefer: clean, stubble, trim, bush, or all?_

_8) What type of hair gel do you use (If any)?_

_12) Please give us a summary of your home-life.  
__13) Do you have any questions about the Wizarding World?_

_17) Have you figured out the second task, and if so, can we help you?_

_19) We would like to think that these last two questions are the most important – Would you describe yourself more as a mandrake (mean, short in many ways, and can be handled, but not easily) or a hippogriph (good-mannered, sometimes known as wild, can sometimes be demanding/dominating, can be ridden all day, and …well, you should know the muggle term, like a horse)? There is no in-between.  
__20) Have you always fantasized about a bunch of girls making your life easier?_

_Please answer these questions, and they will be your command._

_HHH_

Harry was floored by these questions. He was sweating harder than Hermione before she takes End-of-Year exams. He found that to be quite a feat.

Hermione was looking over Harry's shoulder at the list, because she did not want to read it until Harry did. Some of these questions, Hermione couldn't help but be curious.

"There is another question that should be on that paper," Hermione commented with humor edging in her voice.

"If you're thinking about the obvious question, there are potions and spells for that," Hannah explained, only embarrassing Harry further. What she said next almost made Harry wish he would be in class, but his status as a male kept him rooted to the spot. "Although it wouldn't hurt to know a number…"

"Yes, he was talking about that earlier," Hermione said. Once again, curiosity overrides all, and she was very curious of Harry's doubts.

"I…umm…"

"All we need is a number," Hannah probed.

"And if you don't know, I'm sure Hannah would like to assist in measuring." When Hannah gave an affirmative nod, Harry couldn't take it. He whispered something in Hermione's ear. It was quite comical when her eyes widened slowly. Hermione could not understand what Harry meant by not up to their standards. She had to ask him, just to make sure. "Centimeters?" She asked cautiously.

Harry shook his head, a confused look on his face. "It was inches…not that I measured or anything," he said quickly, "just a guess."

"Hannah, I think you have to inspect him," Hermione said, stuck in a daze.

"Not that I'm complaining, but aren't _you_ the girlfriend? What did he say?"

Hermione walked over and whispered in her ear. Hannah suddenly felt woozy. And very excited. "I think I'm going to have to confirm that," Hannah said, as if in a trance.

"Hannah, I was only kidding!" Hannah's suggestion shocked Hermione out of her daze.

"Could you say it again and mean it?" She asked with a puppy-dog pout, that if Harry had seen, he would've killed himself before Hermione could. Instead, he was looking down, ashamed.

Hermione looked at him to catch his reaction. When she saw him, she slapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed about!"

"I…don't?" Harry asked dumbly, looking up to her face.

"In fact, you have something to brag about," Hannah said. "I can't wait to tell the rest this discovery!"

"Wait a minute…so I'm not small?"

"Harry, how could you ever think that? At your age, average is four through six."

"Really?"

"I must go now. Daphne wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Just don't miss class," Hermione told her as she grabbed Harry by the hand.

"Believe it or not, it's an actual meeting. We have to update Sister Spinett on everything that's happened so far. She's probably already started. Besides, I have a free period."

"How many Gryffindor girls are in this harem, Hannah?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

Hannah didn't answer immediately. Hermione knew she wouldn't like this number. She was right. "About seven or eight are still in Hogwarts. There have been more recruits lately. I think Daphne's doing it."

"Who are the Gryffindors?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Why not?"

"We weren't supposed to even tell you, especially Harry! We were only supposed to tell you right before or after Graduation. Daphne only told you because she got mad about the rumors that you two are dating and she was going to ask _you_ to the Ball!" She had turned to Harry. "If they find out that you know, I they are probably going to obliviate you."

"What?" they both asked, alarmed.

"Although I'm sure they won't do that now. Since it has been confirmed that you two are dating, we don't have to. We figured that we had to wait until Harry becomes a randy, hormone-powered teenager. A girlfriend is a start. I wish we thought of that earlier. The only reason we had bided our time was because when Harry finally started dating a girl, she would most likely be a member of our Harem."

"So, what if I'm not a sex-starved teenager?" Harry asked curiously.

"We wait," Hannah said simply. "All I'm saying is that you have until Seventh Year to decide. Then we really must be getting on with our lives; you know, dating and such. And we won't disband until we get an answer from you after Graduation. Any other rejection would be void. However, if you need practice for Hermione when it becomes the 'right time', or if Hermione is extremely tired from your manliness and you could go another round, feel free to reach me…and the other girls, I guess. We have a motto. '_All serve one, one for all, all for life._' They are members for life until Harry dismisses them, then they become honorary graduates.

"Harry, you should at least consider it. I don't see you getting awards for what you do every year, constantly saving lives. You get slander from the Daily Prophet. I wouldn't exactly think of that as an Order of Merlin. You don't think you deserve more? Any guy would be jumping at this opportunity. You're different. You wouldn't abuse any of us. You wouldn't make us do anything we wouldn't want to do (although I can assure you, we _would_ want to do it). You wouldn't think of us as your slaves. You'd think of us as girlfriends, each and every one of us, although Hermione would always remain the leader.

"Once again, we will not take no for an answer until three-and-a-half years from now. Opinions and views can change by then. I'll be seeing you guys around, and tell absolutely no one about us unless they can be completely trusted." And with that, she walked out of the deserted corridor and into the hallway.

They were staring at the spot she had just vacated for over a minute, digesting the information that had just been force onto them. Of course, Hermione spoke first.

"Harry?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I think you should really consider it."

"W-why?"

"Because you're doing it anyway, even though you want me to be happy. Harry, I want you to be one hundred percent happy."

"But I'm already happy, Hermione. I've got you."

"Oh, Harry. I…I think I love you."

"Well…I think I love you too."

Since it was obvious that they had a slow, deep kiss turned into heated snogging session next, we will skip to another conversation.

"Hello, Professor."

"Ten points to Slytherin, Draco."

"Why, sir?"

"For greeting a teacher properly. Ten points to Slytherin for your curiosity."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Ten points to Slytherin for thanking a professor, Draco."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to keep awarding points to me?"

"No… but ten points to Slytherin for trying. It never hurts to ask."

* * *

**A/N:** I've been really busy lately. I've had to do this in one sitting, so forgive my spelling errors. Please point out any mistakes if there are any.

Don't worry, the Harem won't stay major. I'm just winging it until the Ball, and I have no Idea how many chapters are left. I'd say around two or three, but there might be more.

I think I'm going to make a Harem fic later, with Hermione as the leader, of course. It would possibly be a sequel to this story. I haven't decided yet. I'm already working on three stories.

Fifty points if you can tell me who 'Miranda' is?

Recap: Check out my Profile Rant, vote on the poll, and please review.


	5. Change in Plans

**Chapter Five - Change in Plans**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, You would find this story at your local Barnes & Noble for forty dollars. Costs extra for paperback (if you're into books with covers) and hardback… You'd have to give me a harem first. (Eh, I don't know why I've been so attached to the idea of Harems lately.)

When I said that the sequel is Harry/Harem, I meant that it will become Harry/Harem _in the first chapter of the sequel_. This story is going to be Harry/Hermione until the end. Just clearing it up. Again, I'm still wondering if I should do it at all. I'm considering waiting until all of my stories are done.

Oh yeah, and sorry for the missing fluff when our couple confessed their love to each other. I used up all of my fluff reserves in the other stories. You might see some during the Yule Ball itself, but no promises.

And now, on with the story.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know that I have not updated you recently on what's happened with the Tournament and all, and for that I apologize. I have just been so busy helping Harry with the task, dealing with my personal life, and just plain unnatural things, that I didn't have much free time. I'll update you on the task first._

_The last time I updated you was during Harry's first victory during the First Task. The Second Task may be harder this time. Yesterday, we figured out the egg and we were not pleased by the riddle's implications. This is the riddle._

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,__  
We cannot sing above the ground,__  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We__'__ve taken what you__'__ll sorely miss,  
An hour long you__'__ll have to look,__And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour- the prospect__'__s black,  
Too late, it__'__s gone, it won__'__t come back.__"_

_Apparently they are going to take something of value from Harry and he must rescue it. He will have to go underwater for about an hour to save it or he will never be able to recover it again. We are still wondering how Harry could breathe underwater for a full hour, but when we asked Neville (he helped us figure out the clue), he suggested that we use Gillyweed. It's a plant that you swallow, allowing you to breathe under water. It's our best choice right now. What puzzled us was how the Headmaster – or anyone else, for that matter – could find out what the most important item to Harry is. We then realized that the Yule Ball was before the Second Task. Harry had pointed out that the song/poem said absolutely nothing about an item. He believes that the champion's date would surely become a hostage for the second task. Personally, I don't want to believe that he is right. The first task was nothing but a worthless and rusty silver egg. I don't want to believe that they could just skip to a person. But I think that it is possible. Suffice to say, I'm a little scared of what might happen, but Harry has assured me that Dumbledore will not let anything dangerous happen._

_Which brings me to the topic of my personal life. I suggest that at this moment that Dad please stop reading this letter. This section is for Mum only. If you do choose to read this, Dad, I would hope that you keep reading to the end and not stomp off in mid-sentence. As you know, I have two friends that are males. As you also know, I like one of them. Well, two weeks ago, A Yule Ball was announced, traditional for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. On the same day the Ball was announced, he asked me to go to the ball with him. Of course I said yes. If Dad is still reading, then I hope you realize that I will never talk to you again if you give him so much as a scrape. I told you both in the past years that he is a really sweet guy and he's the only person who has ever stood up for me. I really like him, and he told me that he really liked me too. Harry has never lied to me before, and has never spoken out about any feelings before, so I believe him._

_Unfortunately, my other best friend – although I don't think I can even call him a friend anymore, if he ever was – Ron, did not like the fact that Harry and I are together. He seemed mad. He hadn't talked to me since Harry and I told him, which was a few hours after Harry asked me to the ball. I initially thought it was because he would feel left out because Harry and I would spend more time around each other. Harry told me something that I thought was preposterous, but still made me nervous and more than a little worried. He said that Ron fancied me. I said that it couldn't be, seeing as we had always argued in the past and the only reason he even talks to me is because I am one of Harry's best friends. I chalked it up to hormones, and I'm positive about it. He doesn't go anywhere near us anymore. He sits on the other side of the classroom from us. Harry says when he goes to his dorm to go to bed, Ron's either already sleeping or not there yet. I have caught him a few times glaring at Harry and me. We believe that his sister, Ginny, is on his side. I told you, Mum, that Ginny has a large crush on Harry. Actually, she has a crush on the Boy Who Lived. I hadn't seen her in a while, and when I do see her, she makes an excuse and leave before I can catch her. We believe that they're planning to split us up. I don't know how they're going to do that, and I doubt it would happen now that we are on alert, but I think they're planning something._

_I have more news for you, but I want to see what your reactions would be to this bit of news. I will tell you when I get back this summer. There's something else I have to tell you – I won't be returning this Christmas, because the Yule Ball is on Christmas Day. I'm terribly sorry, but I really want to go to the ball with Harry. I promise I'll be with you next Christmas._

_Mum, I have a personal favor to ask of you. I know that you bought me a Ball dress, but I want to wear something more special. This is, after all, my first dance, and I think I need something that doesn't flare out waist down. Harry is slowly learning how to dance, so I don't think it would be wise to dance with something that is large and droops to the floor. I would like to have something a little loose like a formal dress and able to see my feet. It would be awkward and discomforting any other way. Could you please send me the money with Hedwig? (that beautiful white owl that handed you the letter. It's Harry's owl.) Harry offered to pay for my dress, but I didn't want him to, so we agreed that if you send muggle money, Harry would keep it and hand me the galleons. I don't know the pound-to-galleon ratio, but I suspect Harry knows. Knowing him, if I gave him twenty pounds, he would give me a hundred galleons. (Did I mention that Harry inherited a fortune and almost never uses it? That answers one of your questions, Dad.)_

_I found out that you could come to the second and third tasks, so if you don't have any appointments, I would love for you to come. At the moment, Harry only has me and Neville to support him. I told you that the whole school decided to cheer for Harry again after first task, but most of them are still a bit wary. There is also the possibility of me being at the bottom of a lake. But I'm pretty sure you figured that out by now._

_Hope to see you soon and I love you,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.—Yes, mum, I may have told Harry what I said earlier. He told me something very similar, also._

--

The Grangers were having mixed emotions.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to kill him."

"He's getting a dentist appointment soon."

"You are not going to do anything to his teeth."

"She didn't say I could," he said with a grim smile.

Emma looked at the letter again. "She did."

"Where?"

Emma showed him the parchment. "Apparently, if you give him so much as a scrape – including a tooth scrape, Dan – she will never talk to you again."

Dan contemplated these options. On the one hand, the boy would be dead from excessive laughing gas and choking on a drill while swishing too much toothpaste. On the other, his daughter wouldn't talk to her. Just another reason to hate this Potter kid that he had known for over three years.

"Stop trying to think of reasons of why you hate Harry," Emma chastised her husband. She knew him all too well.

"Hermione said I can't do anything to him…she said nothing about you…"

"That's because I encouraged her to get Harry. I'm glad he made the first move, or she never would've gotten him."

"You're okay with this?"

"I practically forced her to do it," Emma replied with a pleased smile. "Almost every single one of her letters are about Harry. She doesn't even talk about her classes anymore. She hadn't recommended a book for me to read this whole year."

"But—"

"She loves him, Dan. So we love him."

"Okay, now you're going a bit too far. How do you know that? She's too young to be in love!"

"I hope you noticed that our little girl is more mature than she is. I think she would know the definition of love verbatim. I think she would know it when she sees it."

"But she never said it."

"Firstly, a mother knows. And secondly, she _did_ tell us. It's in the letter."

"I would know if it said it in the letter," Dan said, and scanned the paper again, looking for another reason to buy that new drill he saw at that convention.

Emma shook her head at her husband. Harry was rich, sweet, and – from Hermione's description – quite handsome, and he still wasn't good enough for Dan's specifications. She wondered what it would take for him to accept it – sparkling teeth? An acceptance into Oxford? Masters in Dentistry?

She shook her head once again before she walked to her room for some paper and two hundred pounds for her daughter's new dress. She had known that Hermione's dress was skirting out because she didn't want anyone to dance close to her, who ever that person may be. Not to mention the fact that Hermione first asked her, while they were shopping for a dress during the summer, if she could have a dress with straps. Now she seemed to be pulling out all the stops. Emma knew that she had nothing to worry about, as she knew that Harry was a complete gentleman. She was more worried about Hermione, although not much.

As she found her pen, she chuckled when she realized that Dan would probably never find out the hidden message in Hermione's letter.

--

_Hope to see you soon and __I love you__,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.—Yes, mum, __I may have told Harry what I said earlier. He told me something very similar, also._

--

Alastor Moody was in quite a predicament.

Well, actually, he was in a trunk.

However, Barty Crouch Jr., an exceptional Mad-Eye imitator, was in an actual predicament. He had to make sure that Harry Potter was trained enough to go through the second tasks. His sources (in the form of Cedric Diggory) informed him that Potter had, amazingly, figured out the clue, the riddle, and the task. But he didn't know if Potter had thought of a way to breathe underwater. Not to mention that he had to train the boy for the third – and most challenging, he figured – task.

But how, exactly, was he going to do that if he wasn't allowed to speak to Harry about the damn tasks. He was going to kill Minerva when the Dark Lord rises again – _if_ he rises again.

--

Alicia didn't know what to do.

How was she going to tell their leader _this_ bit of news? Katie would be pissed, she knew. Angelina would be mad, too. Harry Potter is slipping away from them, and they still had no idea. She had thought about dismissing Daphne (or at least spanking her) but couldn't, because she had recruited a lot of Gryffindors in the past week and she was very useful at the moment. Not to mention that Daphne had quite the temper and was a decent dueler. Well, better that herself.

"You called me, Alicia?"

Alicia flinched at the concerned voice behind her and turned around to see the founder of what they hoped to be Harry Potter's heart. "Hello, Katie. I just wanted you to know something. It's urgent."

Katie knew that she was nervous. It really must've been something bad. "What," she asked her. "Did someone find out about us?"

Alicia nodded.

"Well, who is it, and why aren't they obliviated?"

"Because we can't."

"What do you mean, 'we can't'?"

"We're not allowed to obliviate him."

"We can't obli— wait, 'him'? You mean he's a teacher?"

"I…no, he's not."

"Oh, sweet Merlin…"

"You're handling it better than I did."

--

"Erm… Halo."

"Um… Hello, Mr. Krum."

"Call me Viktor."

"Oh. Hello Viktor. Oh, sorry, you're sitting in my boyfriend's chair."

He didn't move. Hermione realized at that moment that she had a problem.

"Could you please get up? He should be coming any minute."

"I just vanted to ask you eef you vanted to go to ze baal weeth me. (**A/N:** Sorry if that sounded too similar to Fleur's speaking.)

Hermione pretended to look confusedly at him. "I did tell you that I have a boyfriend, right?"

"Ves." Viktor seemed unperturbed. That disturbed Hermione a little bit more.

"Then doesn't it mean that he is usually the one to take me to the Ball?"

"Did he aask you? You shood nevu assoom."

"Yes, he did. Now could you please get out of his chair?"

"Vould he be jalos?"

"If you mean 'jealous', then no. Harry trusts me, and frankly, he already knows that you have this bad and disturbing habit of staring at me."

"I… voo see…"

"In the muggle world, that's known as stalking, and you could face serious charges if I told a professor."

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the girl before him. Was that a threat? Did he say something wrong? Did she translate something in his speech? It had to be something to make her feel dislike towards him. He had never felt that before, except girls on the opposite Quidditch team. Even then, he could swear that their brooms gave off a humming sound when he was close enough to hear (which was fairly close). But did he really have to spell it out to her?

"I…like…you."

"Okay…" there was a time to be nice and to let people down easy, "…and I can barely tolerate you at this moment, and I will not ask you again to get out of that seat." There was also a time where want to ram your favorite quill in their f#kin eyes.

Hermione laughed on the inside. She even watched her language in her mind. She could've sworn she heard a bleep in her head.

Once again, Krum did not move. "Vy don't you jost geeve me a chonce?"

"Because, not only do I have a loyal and loving boyfriend – which I've said repeatedly, by the way – but you are getting on my last nerve. Haven't you even heard the rumors of talking to me while I'm reading?"

"I…I hav not. Vat is your name?" He would have to learn the name of the girl who rejected him to report to the headmaster. After all, he's a Death Eater. He could enter an agreement with her.

"I don't think you need to know," Hermione replied primly as she gathered her books. "The only reason I'm still here is because Harry hasn't shown up yet, but I'm sure he'll understand. Good day, and I appreciate that you would stop harassing me." She stood up, her (favorite) quill in hand, and was about to leave, until Viktor grabbed her arm as she passed by him.

Several things followed at precisely the same time.

--

Harry, who was watching the entire scene with a frown on his face, snapped at this moment. He already had his wand out, but he forgot it was in his hand. After all, he was only feet away from Viktor's back, under an invisibility cloak. He balled his fist and aimed it straight at Krum's ear, letting it land with a resounding '_SMACK_'. Dudley had taught him a few tricks on how to fight, such as how to hurt as much as possible without knocking them unconscious, to drag out the pain until you couldn't feel any pain for a few hours. He was actually thinking about cutting off the arm that had actually believed it was worthy enough to touch Hermione, but as he saw blood fly a little from Krum's nose and mouth, he figured that he should do that after his muggle side tired out.

--

Hermione was about to attack Viktor with her quill until he let go of her quickly, sending her a few feet away into a bookcase. She distantly noticed that the bookcase was softer than usual as she watched in fascination as her truly loving and loyal boyfriend, whose cloak slowly slipped off, pummeled the crap out of her assaulter. God, she loved that man.

--

Katie, after being briefed in by Daphne, was walking to Hermione's customary table (Bookworm's Bench, as most people liked to call it) when she saw Hermione arguing with Viktor Krum. It didn't take long to figure out the conversation, and she was less than amused by it. When she saw Hermione get up after speaking of how much loyalty she had for Harry, she realized that almost a quarter of the whole school merged into one group had some very serious competition, and they were certainly on the loosing side. But, as she saw Viktor grab Hermione by the arm, she immediately pulled out her wand. As she was aiming, she didn't know why Viktor suddenly started jerking his head, and after about three times of swift head moving, he let go of Hermione, who was softly tugging on her arm. At that moment, Katie realized what Harry really needed. He didn't need a Harem. Well, not yet, anyways. He didn't need girls bothering him on a daily basis (once again, not yet). And he certainly didn't need stalkers. For him or his girlfriend.

He needed bodyguards.

How come she hadn't thought of it before? It was obvious, really! Every year, Harry was threatened to death, and every year, it just got worse and worse. He never had anyone to protect him except Hermione. In fact, he seems to be protecting everyone. The Headmaster had not done a good job. Well, that had to change. She had to make sure of that. The Harem would be back in a few years or whenever Harry wanted it back. After all, why would anyone want to please a dead man walking? She would make sure that the harem would protect him with their lives. If they didn't, then they didn't deserve Harry at all.

Setting her resolve, she first aimed a cushioning spell at the bookcase that Hermione was about to hit. She turned her attention back to Viktor and softly gasped as she saw the cloak fall off the invisible madman. She was staring, motionless at the man that was honestly pummeling the crap out of Hermione's assaulter with a look of cold fury and no regret that sent shivers _and_ tingles down her spine. Merlin, she loved that man. Shaking her head, she wondered what she was going to do now. Harry seemed to be winning this fight, as Viktor hadn't even found out who was hitting him. Before she could watch any more, a buzzing sound disturbed her viewing of the show. Too enamoured in the fight before her to look away, she absently swatted her hand towards the source that was next to her. As her hand smacked the bookcase, she made a mental note to scourgify her hands later.

--

When Harry was finally tired, he looked towards Hermione, who was still staring at him in shock.

"You…okay…love?"

Hermione appeared to not hear, as she was looking at the bruises on Viktor. She was sure that both eyes were blackening. She did not know that Harry had that much strength. She knew that he had plenty of magical strength, but enough physical strength to take out a professional Quidditch player!

"Hermione?" Harry asked warily. Was she in shock? Krum was going to miss both of his arms in a second.

Hermione looked back at Harry and gave a soft smile "I'm okay, love."

Before he could even blush at this term of endearment, not even realizing that he said it himself, the devil himself showed in a stuffy and angry woman's costume in the name of 'Madame Pince'. "Just what is going on—?"

Her question is interrupted by her answer of Viktor falling out of his chair with a groan.

"What is the meaning of this?" She shrilled at Harry, who was walking over to Hermione. Before she had the chance to yell at someone she never thought she would yell at, someone relieved her of the burden…

…By pointing a wand at her temple and whispering, "_Obliviate_!"

Hermione shrieked when she heard the incantation, and seeing the librarian's eyes become unfocused and dreamy made her almost want to sob. "Why did you do that?" She whispered to Katie with a forceful voice, not realizing that there was no more reason to talk softly in the library if someone was just assaulted, another was beaten up, and the librarian was temporarily indisposed.

Katie paid no mind while she confunded Pince. "_Confundo_! You will go back to your desk," she commanded, "and you have heard nothing. There was no noise around this area. Do you understand?"

"Yes." And with that, Madame Pince walked out of the area. Katie smiled at her work before she turned back to the two dumbstruck students and the now unconscious foreign student. Wearing an amused grin, she walked towards them and keeled over the unconscious body. After a few seconds of observing the roughed up face, she spoke.

"And now you know why we made a harem."

That seemed to break a little of the tension. Hermione decided to speak.

"Harry, when did you get here?"

Harry, who was now rubbing the arm that Viktor grabbed, spoke softly into her ear, but loud enough for Katie to hear. "Around the time he asked you to the ball. "Are you okay?"

"Didn't you ask me that?"

"Could you say it again? It calms my nerves."

"I think I should be asking you that question, then."

While they were conversing for a few more seconds, Katie walked around the perimeter, checking around for anything suspicious. There was a portrait, but it was empty at the moment, and she was sure that whoever it was wasn't there before the incident began, either. She breathed a sigh of relief. Harry and Hermione turned their attention to her.

"Don't let me interrupt your moment," she said, apologizing to them.

"Could you please explain to me why you just did that?" Hermione asked, now more calmly.

"I obliviated her and confunded her," she explained to her. When she realized that it wasn't explanation enough, she continued. "There was no other way. Even if Krum got kicked out, so are you. You know how she is. I'll be damned if you're going to get assaulted and kicked out of the library on my watch."

"Wait a minute – what do you mean by that?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We've…well, I've dropped the Harem temporarily. Think of it as a small hiatus. Instead, we figured that you could use some bodyguards."

"Wait. Are you telling me that the entire harem is going to turn into an organization to keep Harry safe?"

"Basically, yes. Temporarily, at least."

This is something I would definitely like," Hermione said, after giving it some thought. After all, with the Tournament and what just happened now, she was easily convinced.

Harry, who had enough on his plate, just stared at the unconscious form of Viktor. Those marks on his battered face just didn't look permanent enough. The only thing that was stopping Harry from doing any worse is the fact that the previous beating was only in self-defense. If this guy, or anyone else for that matter, touch his Hermione again without her permission, he would make sure that they would have a hard time breathing from then on, if they breathed at all.

Looking around he figured that they should leave the library in case someone else shows up.

Hermione, as if reading his mind, asked Katie if they could walk and talk. As they walked out of the library, Harry asked the girls if Viktor would tell on them.

"I don't think he would," Katie said with a small grin. "After all, he's an eighteen-year-old professional Quidditch player. If word gets out that he's…" she searched for a word, "…well, gotten the shit beaten out of him by a fourteen-year-old – no matter who he is – because he was warned multiple times, he would be the laughing stock of the Wizarding World."

"Do you think I should've just challenged him to a Wizard's duel?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're not advanced enough in spells to duel him!" She cautioned.

Harry just shrugged. "I might get in a few _Reducto_'s."

"Harry, you should be taking these unnecessary risks for me."

"She's right," Katie agreed, "that's what we're here for."

"Come again?" Harry asked the girl, confusion showing.

After being briefed in on what Katie was doing and planning, Harry agreed immediately, keeping in mind of what almost happened to Hermione.

Later that day, Hermione received a reply from her mum, with two hundred pounds in an envelope. She blushed when she read that her mother had indeed figured out the hidden message, and her dad was still trying to find it. She smiled when her mother wrote that she was behind her one hundred percent, and after threatening he to not let Harry go, she promised that they weren't mad at her for coming home this Christmas, as she had a really god excuse. As she traded the galleons with Harry, she received five hundred galleons. She looked at him with a disbelieving look, before he smirked at her and said, "Keep it; so I won't have to worry about a month anniversary present."

She just kissed him and mentally reminded herself that tomorrow was indeed their one month anniversary. Thank goodness it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

--

As she walked around the bustling streets of Hogsmeade, arm-in-arm with her boyfriend, the first thing Hermione realized was the stares that they were both receiving.

She could easily spot the different crowds of stares. She could see the harem-turned-temporary bodyguards staring at her and Harry, making sure no known enemies were anywhere near them. She could see the girls – who weren't in the harem – glaring at the girl who seemed to have stolen their date. She could even spot out a few boys glaring at Harry for what he explained to Hermione as 'taking the smartest and most beautiful girl from them', which only confused Hermione. The only reason she wasn't going to say that the boys were glaring at her for the same reason as the girls (which, honestly, freaked he out) was that they were all Ravenclaws, a house that prized knowledge (and knowledgeable girls, of course). It was official; Everyone knew that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are officially together. They would've found out anyway in a week, they both figured.

After she had found the perfect dress (which she refused to show to Harry), she decided to buy something for her faithful date (which he had reminded her; this was their first official date). She figured that she should buy him a broom cleaning/polishing kit. After thinking it over, she bought him a wand cleaning kit instead, figuring that since he probably won't use his broom for the rest of the year, but he would definitely be exercising his wand over the year. If she played her cards right, next year too.

After Harry thanked her for his present with a toe-curling kiss, they took a carriage back to the Castle, accompanying two members of the The Bodyguard, Parvati and Susan. After a little bit of small talk, and a promise from Hermione that Harry will save both of them a dance, They left towards the castle.

When Harry reached his dorm, he looked in his rucksack for a certain parchment. After activating it, he looked around the map and saw that Rita was in the library. Before Harry could leave the room he assumed was empty, a voice stopped him.

"Harry!" An excited voice yelled.

"Myrtle?"

* * *

Next chapter is the Yule Ball itself, thus becoming the end of the story. Sometimes I forget the title and I want to go further, hence the possible sequel. I hope I feel the same way when I finish my other stories.

Just in case you guessed wrong, July 31 will be the long-awaited fanfic. I hope I don't disappoint you. Just to tell you now, I'm still half-way through with Chapter Seven. I have planned 19 chapters, averaging somewhere around 200,000 words (now you know why I keep talking about it – I've been working on it since early March), but it might change.

Does anyone support the bodyguard idea? You can't tell me that Harry and Hermione don't need one. Could anyone recommend something Ron and Ginny could do besides a potion? I've seen mainly that in other fics (that and Imperious curses/Cunfundus charms) and I can't think of anything else. Maybe an intervention…

When an Animagus dies in its form, does it turn back into a human.

Anyway, please review, and the poll is gonna close next week, and while one of the choices is in the lead (not saying which one) another is close behind. I need a clear lead to decide. Please vote! (and review, but not in that order).


	6. The Yule Ball Remade

_**Chapter 6 – The Yule Ball: Remade**_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, This would be the ending result of the Yule Ball.

But first, a word from my sponsors.

* * *

_Albus placed down his book. "Good evening, everyone. May I be the first fictional character to wish you a Happy Holiday, whatever you may celebrate. I would also like to bear upon you my blessings for the New Year approaching us."_

_The old professor automatically grabbed for his bowl and plucked a lemon drop, plopped it in his mouth, and lightly suckled away. "Now, I must say that I welcome you to another exciting – and the last, if I'm not mistaken – chapter of this remake of the Yule Ball. Our author has worked tirelessly on this chapter, trying to make it better than…well, my creator. He would also like me to remind you that he does not have any rights to our favorite wizard, or his wonderful world and the rest of its inhabitants, such as myself. Although he has a fun time manipulating said wizard, world, and inhabitants."_

_A throat cleared from the corner of the room._

_Dumbledore looked towards the source and his kind smile slipped into a passive mask._

"_I don't manipulate them; I only make minor changes that intertwine the destinies of Harry and Hermione Potter, nee Granger. I wouldn't say the same about you…"_

_Albus looked affronted. "I do not manipulate anyone!" He was met with cold, piercing eyes. "Everything I do is for the Greater Good."_

"_Sure it is, Chosen One. I would also like to tell you all that I do not manipulate as much as this geezer. I only change a simple thing that happened in canon, and watch the completely different changes that follow, the same that many authors do. It's not manipulating if I just sit back and write everything that unfolds in my trusty journal. I would also like to say a special thank you to __OldCrow__, who advised that I use a journal."_

_Dumbledore cocked his head. "OldCrow, you say? I believe he has McGonagall working for him now."_

_Rihaan sighed. "I wish I had a steel horse…" He shook his head. "But enough of my problems. I would also like to take this opportunity to thank every one of my subscribers, those who put me in their favorites, and nice reviewers. If I could, I would owl you all a fruitcake."_

"_Can you believe that they are quite delicious?" The old wizard laughed._

"_I can," Rihaan defended his baking skills. "And I was going to get you a pound of lemon drops this year…un-tampered with, mind you." This brought a depressing groan to Rihaan's ears that brought a smile to his face._

_After wandlessly summoning a few of the headmaster's sweet candies, much to the disdain of the headmaster, he continued. "I would also like to say right now, that my sequel to this story is still, as of yet, unconfirmed. I am leaning towards it, but I would like to warn you now, that if I try it, I will be tempted to write … the smut, for lack of a better word. I mean, if Harry accepts the harem into his life, you know that will come up sooner or later. I have never written it before, but it's best to start at an early age. You can tell how my writing skills have changed from 'Time to Live and Love' to this story, can't you? I feel that you get a better grasp of things when you're a child, writing about a child. You understand the real feelings, instead of being confused and clueless about them all of the time, like Harry is in the original version."_

"_A monster in his chest," Dumbledore chuckled. "Even I would remember if there was a wild beast roaring that was in my chest when I saw an exceptionally attractive woman."_

"_Actually," Rihaan countered, "I _could_ call it a beast. The power of the loins around a feisty, pretty girl….But relationships aren't all about that, you see. Always think with your heart and primary head, not the secondary one. That can get you in trouble. Especially with eggnog that I know you're going to drink."_

_Rihaan looked at his watch that had twelve planets and twelve hands, looking a lot like Dumbledore's. "Damn…. These sponsor commercials are only supposed to last half-a-minute. Instead we covered almost two pages of script." He really didn't sound all that sorry._

"_Since when?" The old man inquired._

_Rihaan just shrugged. "Don't know, really. I just can't wait to get to Ron and Ginny's punishment and the Ball itself. I'm quite proud of it, really. If you can find a fiction with a punishment more…deserving than this, then I definitely want to read it. Yes, they deserve it. Don't spam the reviews, saying that they don't. If this deserves an M rating, just tell me._

"_I should also warn you a little. There will be a bit of humor in this, and a bit of Romance. I mean, no author should have our favorite couple confess their love to each other in two lines, like I did a couple of chapters ago. So I had to put in some romance in this chapter, especially at the ball itself. I hope I put in so much fluffiness, you'll feel like sleeping without a pillow…on the floor. This chapter took so long for me because I wanted it to end perfectly, and, of course, It would be the perfect time to end. As I'm sure you all are aware of, I haven't finished any of my stories yet, which means I've never _written_ an ending. I pretty much wanted this entire chapter to be perfect. I hope I get some positive feedback. I like critics as much as the next guy…hint, hint…but you should say at least an 'Overall, I liked it' or something along those lines. It's like a candy cane. Gotta add sugar on the holidays, or else it's like you're using mouthwash."_

_He appeared to be in thought for a moment. "You know, we should have our own story doing this. I'm having fun. Even though a lot of people skipped this by now. I should rant like this more often!"_

"_I believe you're having fun from stealing my lemon drops," Dumbledore pouted._

_Rihaan shrugged, once again, "Anything is fun if you love doing it. Such as writing. Anyway, Happy Holidays, and have a great New Year, from Rihaan Shimomura and the Harry Potter world. Hopefully, I will be seeing you soon."_

"_If I may interject—"_

(End)

* * *

"Myrtle, what are you doing here?"

"Hello and it's nice to see you too," the ghost said dryly. "Although you have…grown quite a bit since I've seen you."

"Er…thanks."

"No problem. Maybe I should join that Harem that everyone's been talking about…"

"Wait…what…how?"

"I could take an elixir. It only lasts for a few hours, but it would work. Unless you could help me find the dust of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"…Didn't Dumbledore destroy it by now?" Harry asked, confused.

"You can't completely destroy something that powerful! Forgive me when I say this, but you of all people should know."

"Thanks."

"You'll need some water if you're going to be speaking that dryly to me."

"Why are you here, Myrtle?"

"I'll only help you if you help me look for that Dust of Immortality."

"Fine."

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"I'll take the bad news first."

"Ron and Ginny are planning something against you two."

"_I knew it!"_

"They meet every day in my bathroom. The stupid inbreeds, thinking that I actually leave my bathroom. Don't they know that ghosts turn invisible?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't know much about the magical world."

"You don't?"

"Not much more than they teach me."

"And you're with the smartest witch of your generation?"

Myrtle was right, Harry knew, which was why he was studying more and more, not with just the task, but other subjects. Hermione has of course, encouraged him to keep doing so with oh so wonderful awards. 'I swear I can taste vanilla on her tongue…'

"Yoo-hoo…are you still with me?" Myrtle asked a moment later.

"Erm…yeah, what did you say?"

"You zone out a lot."

"Sorry…so what's the good news?" Harry asked warily.

Myrtle smiled at him. "They can't think of anything. They're trying to break you two up for the two of them; Hermione for Ron and you for Ginny, naturally. Ginny was planning to marry you and have multiple children with you, while Ron wants a…do we still call it that now? A 'One Night Stand'?

While Harry thought the one with Ginny was quite amusing, as he knew it would never happen, he was not amused at all of his once best friend when he found out what he wanted from Hermione. Over his dead body. He was going to have a talk with Ron, and he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

"Anyway," Myrtle continued, "the best thing they can think of is a love potion – which, last time I checked, was illegal – but they wouldn't have enough time. They also thought of the Imperius – again, illegal – but they know you threw off Moody's curse. Hermione couldn't throw it off, but they're not gonna risk it.

Myrtle tried to remember what else was said. "They also thought of just seducing you, or separating you two for a while, but they figured that if you or Hermione find out what they were trying to do, they'll be in for hell. Right now, Ginny is brewing a love potion, hoping that it will be before the Ball. She claims she's not in that much of a hurry, as she can wait for you, but they're going to sneak it to Hermione as soon as possible. She plans on using the potion on you in a a few months to a year."

"Wow…thanks for telling me, Myrtle."

Ron was going to die, Harry finally decided.

Ginny was in quite a quandary. She wanted Harry Potter to give her a ring with a diamond large enough to write the names of every Weasley on the edges on it (which was _quite_ a lot) and pick her up on a white horse wearing a shining metal suit, let her wrap her arms around his midsection (and her fingers around another section), and they both gallop out into the sunset, preparing to live out the rest of their lives together without a care in the world.

But Hermione just _had_ to get in the way. The bitch. Hermione stole Harry from her, knowing that she loved Harry. She really wanted to kill Hermione, but giving her to Ron was true torture. But how was she going to separate them before the potion was done? Maybe a compulsion charm directed towards each other?

She sat back and admired her work so far. The potion was far from done, but she was slowly progressing, working faster with each step. Her mum had made her a little cookbook when she was a little child, when she could not afford the latest Boy-Who-Lived Fiction. That cookbook only contained one single recipe, that did not have a title. It tasted good, even though she had put a lock of her hair in the strange drink. And years later, when she read a sixth year potions textbook, she finally realized that since she loved herself, she was immune to the now-not-so-secret-drink.

She'll send her mother a thank-you later when her new boyfriend announces their undying love for each other.

Solitude. That is what Hermione loved best. Just reading your favorite book alone, without a care in the world, oblivious of your surroundings. Sitting serenely under the tree that looked over the Black Lake. Watching the infamous giant squid roll over the water every five-to-six minutes. Just being calm and peaceful, away from the chaotic and unhappy world around her.

However, she noticed that she liked the solitude less and less. Ever since she had been with Harry, they were more and more inseparable. She had never had a constant companion, she had never known what it felt like. Now that she did, she rather liked it. Now with the Bodyguards, she was sure that Harry or she would rarely be alone again.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Marissa!" She said with a smile. "Care to sit?" Marissa smiled a tight grin and sat next to Hermione, not bothering to protect her jean pants from the merciless dew.

Marissa Alkins was one of Hermione's best female friends. Marissa wasn't a well known person in Hogwarts, because she was a bit different from the other students. Like Hermione, she was a Muggle-born, and had a late birthday, so she was fifteen. She was smart and had above-average grades, although nowhere near Hermione's. She had a pretty oval face and long black hair, tied into a ponytail that went down to her waist. It was rumoured that she had never cut her hair in her life. She was very modest about having a body that Hermione could only dream of, and Lavender used to envy, although she had caught up due to a growth spurt. What set her apart from everyone else was that she was an American Muggle-born. She had friends, but she was not well-known. She was scorned by the Slytherins often, although no one had tried anything on her. Not only is she a dueler to reckon with, she is very talented at muggle-fighting. She had several awards for karate and wrestling.

Marissa was recruited into the Harem at the beginning of third year, and was the leader of the third and fourth years in a matter of months for her forcefulness and beauty. She knew that Hermione liked Harry, and desperately wanted her to join, but her sisters feared that it would lead to Harry. When the secret got out to him, she finally told Hermione. Now she's Hermione's favorite bodyguard, and loving her job.

"What are you reading?" Marissa asked Hermione.

"_Hogwarts, a History_," she said.

"Why don't you read other books as often?"

"Because this one is always interesting."

"You need a life. Harry needs to drag you into a room and make you forget about books forever."

"Marissa!"

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"…Not this year."

"After all these years, you finally got him, and you don't want to do anything. I'm not rushing you or anything, but when are you going to play out all of those fantasies that you had?"

"W-What fantasies?"

"You know, the one where Harry has his way with you in the Restricted section of the Library. I remember another one of you riding him like a broomstick...while flying on a broomstick. There's also the other one with Harry sitting behind you on a Hippogriph…you know, when you think about it, technically that's a threesome…"

"STOP! Please stop!"

"What? They're your thoughts, not mine. Okay, I admit, I have similar dreams, but you're the one with the right, since you're his girlfriend."

"How did you know all of that?"

"You need to work on your silencing charms." Marissa said seriously, although Hermione could see in Marissa's eyes that it was a double meaning, that she would understand in the future. "It was amusing at first, and the detailing got _us_ turned on, but we got so tired after a while, we had to put a silencing charm around our own beds. We tried putting up one – _combined_ – around your bed, but your um… finisher… shattered it like blown glass."

Hermione was a little more than red with embarrassment. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"We didn't want you to stop."

"But you said you got tired of me."

"Correction: we were tired of you _each night_. We were aroused each night from your commentary, and when we were all...finished, we put up silencing charms to sleep. It was like you did it all night."

Hermione was silent for a long moment, and Marissa decided to take pity on her. "Don't think of it as a bad thing. When Lavender and Parvati got asked to join the Harem, when it _was_ a Harem, they were like giddy little school-girls that found their mom's secret box under the bed. You're good at advertising."

Marissa was almost never good at making people feel better.

But, she continued. "At least no one else knows. I made them take a Wizard's Oath. Let's not forget that the only people that know about your naughty side are people that you have access to while they're sleeping and vulnerable. Your secret's safe with us."

"That doesn't help me much."

"Would it help if I told you that you should write some romance novels?"

"A little."

Marissa slipped an arm around her best friend and hugged her. "Then all is well. Where's Harry?"

"He's getting something out of his trunk. Shouldn't you know where he is?"

"I have to look out for you, not Harry." She then smiled. "The Ball is in a week. Are you ready?"

"For what? For my feet to hurt?"

"No. This is a big step in your relationship. You're going to the Ball with the man of your dreams. Literally. What do you have to say about that?"

"I hope I don't trip, and I hope he gets drunk off the punch."

"There's alcohol in the punch?"

"I think Fred and George plan on spiking it."

"It's not like you're going to do anything. You'd probably just drag him to his room, put a wet washcloth on his forehead, and start brewing a hangover potion, if you didn't make one in advance."

"…"

"Well?"

"You know me too well."

"It's part of the job," Marissa said with a smile, idly looking at her black fingernail polish. She then seemed to remember something. "Was that a rumor about Harry?"

"About what?" Hermione asked, flipping the page.

She whispered something in Hermione's ear.

"It hasn't been confirmed, but Harry said it," Hermione said with a blush.

"Wow. I'm glad Hannah didn't tell us before we turned into a bodyguard and weeded out the weak and scared ones."

"Marissa?"

"Yes?"

"Could we please talk about something else?"

"Sure, Hermione."

There was a silence.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Marissa?"

"What do you have planned for Ron and Ginny if they try anything?"

As a devilish glint appeared in Hermione's eyes, Marissa almost wished that Ron and Ginny would try something.

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day.

He was just walking innocently with his two comrades/cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, taunting a few Mud-bloods that crossed his path. He looked over and saw Potter walking in a fast pace towards the Black Lake.

He smiled and walked a little faster, trying to catch up with him.

"Hey, Pot—"

"State your business, please."

Draco turned to his left and saw Susan Bones holding something that looked like a glass board and a writing stick. He narrowed his eyes at the girl that interrupted. He turned back towards Potter's direction. Potter didn't hear him. That angered him. He looked back at the rather busty redhead (_**AN**_: I like her better with red hair) and smiled on the inside.

"You interrupted me." Malfoy may have been a talker, but he actually sounded like he was going to do something about it, Susan surmised.

"I realized that; I was there. State your business, and I'll decide if it's an emergency."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Susan Amy Bones, niece of head of DMLE Amelia Bones, and a member Harry's official Bodyguard." Anyone would've heard the pride in her voice from both comments.

"When the hell did Harry have a bodyguard?" Draco said with a sputter.

"Since last week," she said slowly. "Are you going to answer the question? Three times is the limit. After that, you are known as a threat and must be dealt as one." Having an aunt as a former auror, she knew how to sound both official and threatening.

Draco slowly inched for his wand. Susan noticed, and transformed her pen back into a wand. "Luna!" she yelled in a commanding tone.

"Put your hands up!" a voice commanded behind Draco. He darted around to find a blonde that seemed younger than him. Her misty blue eyes showed no nervousness, but a chilling calm. It almost seemed that she was daring them to ignore her orders.

Malfoy gave an evil smirk. Two hot girls? He could barely contain his happiness. He barely had enough time to fully pull out his wand before he was struck with a red spell right between the eyes. He distantly felt something heavy fall on him. Twice. He definitely put that day in his bottom five.

"That was rather easy," Susan said, blowing pretend smoke at the tip of her wand. She then realized what she was doing. "I need to stop watching muggle movies…"

Harry, oblivious to all else, saw Hermione talking to someone he had seen Hermione talking to often, but had never talked to her himself.

Hermione saw Harry approach and pat the ground next to her.

"Hello, Harry," Marissa said with a wry grin that Hermione really didn't like. "We were just talking about you…"

"Hello, um…"

"Marissa, Hermione's dorm-mate."

Harry sent a shocked look at Hermione, clearly saying that he had never known that Hermione had a dorm-mate other than Parvati and Lavender.

"I'm not very popular," Marissa said, and for some reason, it was good enough for Harry.

"Well, it's good to meet you," he said, smiling at the two before sitting on the other side of Hermione. "Hello, gorgeous," he whispered with a kiss on the cheek. He really wanted to tell Hermione, but not in front of her friend. This was a personal matter, although he knew the rest of the Bodyguard probably suspects Ron and Ginny might do something.

"Hi, Harry. Do you think you learned enough dancing?"

"You're even teaching him dancing? Very romantic," Marissa said off-handedly.

"I think I learned enough," Harry admitted a few seconds later, "but you still need numbing charms on your feet."

"So considerate."

"Marissa?"

"I'll stop, Hermione."

"Thank you. Harry, what are you going to do about your hair?"

Harry shrugged. "Just pray for a miracle when I comb it, I guess."

"You can use my steel comb," Marissa suggested. "Do you have to comb it, though? It's almost like your second trademark."

"Thanks," Harry said dryly.

While the three were speaking, a trio of shadows were seen at the entrance of a corridor. The one in the middle was slim and small, but the other two were quite large and round. If someone looked at the shadow, they would've called it very inappropriate, since the small and slim shadow was raised above the two round shadows, the feet meeting the head. A small first year, crying because some blonde fourth year called her a Mud-blood, ran towards the entrance before she saw the strange symbol. She looked up perplexed…

…and smiled. Someone had heard her prayer.

"Do you guys want to leave?" Hermione asked, shuffling on the ground. "My bum's getting sore."

At the same time, Harry asked if she needed a massage while Marissa 'advised' that with Harry around, Hermione needed to get used to it. Both comments left Hermione blushing, and she wasn't able to talk until they reached the sight of the unconscious Malfoy and his goons.

"Nice spellwork," Marissa said when she realized that they were too shocked to speak. She then looked down at the shadow. "Very funny, Susan…"

Hermione turned to Marissa. "Susan did this?"

Marissa nodded. "She was on duty this period."

"So you're in the…?" Harry questioned silently.

Marissa looked at him, smiled and nodded, and turned back to the flying douche bags. "She did some nice levitation spells."

"Thanks, but that was Luna." They turned to their left to see Susan Bones grinning at them, wand twirling in her fingers. "For a third year, she's pretty good with her magic."

"I can tell." the two conversed as if they were in an art museum.

"Not that I don't approve of this," Hermione broke in politely, "but why did you do that to them?"

"Malfoy tried to approach you, and he wouldn't tell us why when we intercepted. I suggest that you three leave so you wouldn't get caught."

"What about you?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have an invisibility cloak," Susan said with a smile. A moment later, she pulled an invisible sheet over her.

Over half the school walked under the floating Malfoy. About an hour after he was sent in the air, he and his cronies started moving across the grounds, floating in the same position. Everyone who saw the trio made no move to tell a professor. They would look at them, laugh, give a mock salute, and continue whatever they were doing. Even some Slytherins chuckled and moved on. Everyone knew enough to not make a crowd, but Colin Creevey was smart enough to take several pictures. A professor did not show up on the grounds of the school, proving Katie's theory that Hogwarts was not as safe as it was famed to be.

Around midnight, Draco woke up…

…and screamed.

At her dormitory, Luna smiled in her sleep. It sounded like Malfoy got the message. It helped that not only she obliviated him all that happened after Malfoy's yell at Harry, but had replaced it with an image of these words.

"_Don't mess with Harry Potter or his beloved, or you will be dealt with severely. Your father cannot heal death, no matter how much power or money he has. This is your warning."_

_Potter's Protectors, Inc._

The week following was hectic. Everyone was scrambling to get a date for the Ball and most males were trying to learn how to dance. Most of the girls were trying to get Viktor Krum to go with them to the dance, but since he had gotten into a bad accident involving training for the task, he was no longer that desirable. No one questioned why he had no bruises anywhere else but his face.

Ron and Ginny were seen less often each day, and at the times they were seen, they would have bags under their eyes. The Protectors noticed this, and kept themselves on alert for the worst.

"Sis- I mean Katie, what are you planning to do about Ron and Ginny?" Angelina asked her friend on their way to class.

"Hermione has thought of a plan. She told me, but I can't recall all of it. Padma wrote it down."

"Could you tell me what you remember?"

"You know how technical she gets."

"Does she need our help?"

"Yes, all we need to get is…"

When she was finished, Angelina nodded, although she wouldn't know why Hermione needed those items. She wasn't complaining since she could obtain those items easily. She could only wonder what was in the mind of the smartest witch in the school.

"They're going to try _WHAT_!"

Hermione's mighty screech rung in Harry's ears like thunder. He knew that she was angry, but he didn't suspect _banshee_ angry. "Hermione, calm down," he said weakly.

His advice fell on deaf ears. She looked over at Ron's empty bed, and wanted to turn it into a mixture of cotton and splinters…with Ron in the bed. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Hermione…"

"His little wench will die with him…"

"You know you don't want to kill them Hermione…"

"I can't believe that little… that little bi—"

"Language, Hermione!" That seemed to shock her out of her rant. Did _Harry_ just tell _her_ to watch her language? That was a little more than creepy. She felt hands on her shoulders turn her around gently. "I don't want you to get riled up over them. They're not worth it. I say, we fight fire with fire. What I was trying to tell you was I have an idea. What was your idea?"

"To give them a lust potion keyed to each other," Hermione said meekly.

"Good plan," Harry said after a few seconds, "but they'll think nothing's wrong with it because of the potion's effects. I have an idea," he paused for dramatic effect, "but it's vile, disgusting, and just plain sick."

Hermione was very intrigued by this. This was nothing Ron and Ginny could ever be forgiven of, and a Love Potion could give the traitors over fifty years in Azkaban. She honestly wanted them to go, if they carried out their unforgivable plan.

When Harry proceeded to tell her the plan, Hermione was absolutely floored by it. It was very dastardly indeed. It was cunning, but evil. It was border-line legal. It was just plain sick.

"It's perfect," Hermione whispered.

Harry grinned. "I almost got into Slytherin, you know."

They decided to wait until after Ron and Ginny decided to try something illegal, so if they were blamed with any proof, they would have a reason that would've given Ron and Ginny a trip to Azkaban.

Harry was quite surprised that he had thought of it. He had never been known to be a prankster. He left Fred and George to that. But, this plan was downright evil and cruel. As long as Hermione supported him, he would go through with it when – or if – necessary. He knew that if Ron tried anything with Hermione, he would experience a _very_ painful death. This would almost equal that.

He really hoped that they didn't try anything, for their sakes.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Fred."

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi, George."

"Hello, George."

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Fred."

"Hello, Hermione. Hello, George."

"Hello, Fred. Hello, Forge."

"Hello, Gred. Hello, Thing 2."

"Hello, Thing 1. Hello, Sugar."

"Hello, Spice."

"_Hello, Harry and Hermione!_"

Hermione was desperately trying not to laugh while Harry put his hand over his mouth to cover his chuckles.

"We've heard around the school…" Fred started.

"…That you two have finally gotten together…" George continued.

"…And you didn't tell us."

"But we're willing to forgive you if…"

"…You forgive us for what we did behind your backs."

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, along with Hermione. "What did you do?"

"Nothing big or anything," George said, waving his hands innocently.

"We just did something to make extra money…"

"…Since Bagman screwed us over…"

"…And we wanted to know when…"

"…You finally got together."

"Why would you need to know that?" Harry asked, perplexed and amused.

"And what did you two do?" Hermione asked the guilty-looking twins.

"Oh, it's not us…"

"…It's more like half the school."

"Explain," Hermione said, resting her head on her hand, propping her up. This was why she never went to tennis matches. They just keep going back and forth…

"Well, all of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, half of Ravenclaw, and the entire staff…"

"…Except Snape…"

"…Yes, except Snape, made a small little bet about you two."

"The total galleons in jeopardy are about 2,800,450 galleons. We each bet ten galleons."

Harry and Hermione could only stare, open-mouthed, as the twins continued. "Since you two finally got together…"

"…Or so we heard…"

"We just want to know when it happened."

"_Could you tell us?"_

The couple was in shock for a little over ten seconds before they shook their heads and looked at each other, silently asking if they really should.

"Of course there were a few other gambles that didn't support you two," Fred said in a monologue. "Some people chose the option of 'never'. Dumbledore bet over two thousand galleons that Harry would be with Ginny by the end of sixth year. He bet on that exactly. A few other people bet that Hermione would end up dating Ron, but they paid with Sickles and Knuts. I don't think they were serious."

"Since the Yule Ball didn't happen yet, I didn't bet on that, and rarely anyone else did. But McGonagall, who gave us the most money, bet that it would be sometime between the announcement and the Ball itself."

Fred paused, and as if it was an afterthought, said, "You don't have to give us an answer; we'll just guess the date."

"And you know how trustworthy we are."

"Quite right, brother."

"Why did you bet on us without our consent?" Hermione chastised them sternly.

"Because we knew you wouldn't like the idea. We didn't think that it was illegal."

"That's not the point!" Hermione countered. "You should really tell us things like this. It's called an invasion of personal lives."

"Yes, and look at how well that turned out in Hogwarts so far."

Hermione muttered something about a couple of Weasels being chased by a hawk to herself, then spoke to Harry. "Are you sure we should tell them?"

"If McGonagall really paid that much money, then I don't want her to lose," Harry muttered to her.

Hermione nodded and looked at them. "We'll tell you, but on one condition."

Fred, on the right, turned his right ear towards them while George turned his left.

"We don't want you to be mad at us when we… get revenge on your little siblings."

The brothers groaned in unison. "What did they do this time?" George asked.

"It's not what they're doing," Harry said. "It's what they're going to do." He then repeated what Myrtle told him. The twins were not amused.

"_Can we help_?" They said in unison with straight expressions.

"You're not surprised?" Hermione asked them.

"Ron's grades are slipping," George told her, "which means you're finally tired of him being a lazy git."

"And we haven't seen them lately," Fred reminded them.

"I suppose we should spy?"

"Yes, brother, I believe we should. We don't want our honorary brother and sister to get hurt, do we?"

"Correct, dear brother. Let us grab some ears, George."

"Wait…I thought I was Fred?"

"No, you couldn't be. I'm Fred."

"You can't be Fred. I'm the oldest…I think."

"But that's quite impossible. Wait…since when did George become the oldest?"

"I believe since sixteen-and-a-half years ago, brother."

"I'm confused, brother."

"I don't believe I'm confused yet. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Forge, of course."

"Yes, well, now I'm terribly confused. Let us go heal our migraines with a prank or two, then we shall become spies like that '7' guy."

"I believe it's '700', brother."

"That Bond Jim Bond guy? Yes, you're probably right, brother. Now, we must be off."

"Yes we should, Gred."

"I thought I was Forge?"

Hermione repeatedly hit her head on the table, although not hard.

"A mind is a terrible thing to waste," Harry chuckled as he put her arm on the table, cushioning her forehead from the merciless table, "especially yours. Want to go for a walk?"

Hermione stopped, looked up at him, and mutely nodded gratefully.

The pair walked along the side of the black lake slowly, hand-in-hand, just listening to the breeze passing by. The couple were mentally exhausted, and both of them knew it. So much has happened over the past weeks, it was a wonder that Hermione was even able to keep her grades at the top of her class. Both knew that the closer they approach what was supposed to be an important milestone of their relationship, their supposedly best friends try their hardest to break them up.

Hermione had not been so emotional since she had her period. In fact, the betrayal of her 'friends' almost equaled half the pain (which was quite painful). This was the second time this year that Ron had turned on them. She was sure that it was the last time. She was almost sure that Harry would make that fact known when he sees Ron again, face-to-face. Of course, considering what Ron said about her, it would most likely be fist-to-face. She would be sure to make her encounter with Ginny to be memorable, also.

But there was only one problem. Harry had very few friends that could be put on a list. Ron, Ginny, Neville and, of course, her. And he had just lost two friends. What was to say that he accepts them back with open arms, like he had just done with Ron at the end of the first task. If Harry was one thing, he was kind. If Ron and Ginny begged enough times, she was afraid that Harry would eventually give in and accept them into his life again.

The thought never arose in her mind that there _was_ a reason that he would never – _ever_ – forgive them. It was quite a simple reason, actually, but one that Hermione would not easily guess.

She had, of course, realized the obvious reasons. The first time, Ron had unknowingly betrayed them, and only thought of himself. He was only mad because someone, that he assumed was Harry, hadn't entered Ron in the tournament along with himself.

But this time, Ron, along with Ginny, are _knowingly_ plotting against Harry and Hermione, trying to break them up and for themselves. And most likely, Ginny thought of the plan. This hurt Hermione deeply. Besides Marissa, Ginny was her best friend.

But the main reason Ginny and Ron were never welcomed into their lives was engraved in Harry's mind, plain as day.

They involved Hermione in this. And that was a mistake from the beginning.

Harry looked over to Hermione, silently watching the winter breeze lift her bushy, yet amazingly soft and light hair around her delicate, yet strong, yet feminine face. He found it amazing that this feminine, gentle beauty could be so strong and independent. He also found it amazing that she chose him. It all started when she chose him to be his date to the Yule Ball. She was the reason he had any hope in the tournament. She was the reason he wasn't crushed by Ron and Ginny's betrayal. She was the reason that he had hope.

Yet, he had also realized that when he not only asked Hermione to the dance, but asked for a stage beyond friendship, Ron and Ginny started plotting against him. Harry had briefly blamed himself before Hermione turned her head and looked into his eyes.

Hermione was worried. About herself and Harry, especially Harry. She was not worried that Ron and Ginny would actually succeed in their twisted little plot. No, she was more worried what Harry would do to them when…if they carried it out. The ramifications of what they were actually planning to do finally settled in, after her rush of anger. She was confused of whether or not they deserved what was to inevitably come to them after Ron and Ginny use the potion, or any other illegal attack.

While Hermione wanted them to receive Harry's punishment if they could actually do it, having full actions over what they were doing, and the consequences of doing such if they were caught. But she was not fully prepared when all was said and done.

She looked up at Harry, and was immediately entranced. His eyes were like…deep pools of green. She wanted to drown in them. She saw deep into them, unable to even blink. There was something so…mesmerizing about Harry's eyes. It was intoxicating…addicting. She loved them. She loved everything about him. She loved him.

Unconsciously, both leaned towards each other. In the two seconds it took for the two joined to form a sweet kiss, an epiphany fleetingly passed their minds.

Whatever happened to them, whatever troubles faced them, or whatever they may face in the future, near or far, there was one promise that did not need to be said, but it was loud, clear, and plainly obvious.

They would be together.

Katie looked out the window that had a perfect view of the Black Lake, courtesy of the Room of Requirements.

Alicia was rubbing her back softly. "It's over, isn't it?" She asked softly.

Katie was silent as she looked at the lake. She saw so much devotion and love from Hermione, which Harry easily reciprocated.

"I don't want to say it," Alicia whispered, "but it is."

Katie shook her head and finally spoke. _"All serve one. One for all. All for life."_ She looked towards Alicia. "I don't care if we are mere house-elves or maids. We keep our promise. If we lose a lot of people because of this, or even if I'm the last one left. I don't care. Without us, he is exposed to danger. Even the best dueler in this school and the smartest witch in this generation can be un-phased by the dangers that they seem to attract. They cannot do this alone. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to either of them."

Alicia stopped her rubbing. "You really love him that much, don't you?"

Katie turned around to her best friend, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "How could I?" she croaked silently. "I barely know him."

They both looked back out the window, seeing Harry and Hermione's arms around each other, slowly walking around the Black Lake.

"I never told you why I did all of this, did I?" Katie said a small, almost defeated voice.

Alicia shook her head, then realized that Katie wasn't looking at her. Before she could say no, Katie continued.

"My mom works at the Department of Mysteries. She's in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, which means she has access to all of the files in the Ministry of Magic. By her, I found out where Harry lives."

Alicia's eyes widened. "You know where he lives?"

"Don't think of it as a good thing," She said morosely. "Yes, I know. And I never wanted to go there again. I caught the Knight Bus with my mom. I was seven, when it happened. I had just wanted to see the boy-who-lived, to meet him. I wanted to become his friend. And, of course, I wanted to see if he was cute."

Alicia nodded, enraptured in the story.

"Since he was living in the Muggle world, I had pictured a little bit beforehand with my mother the previous night. I expected that somehow, Harry lost his magic and was only left with that scar. I also expected him to be with either loving relatives of his mum or loving foster parents. The potters are rich, so I expected him to live in a large house with the best of Muggle technology. We also figured that he would cover up the scar with Muggle surgery.

"But I didn't expect…" She stopped briefly, letting her tears flow. "Those bastards…"

"Question twelve," Alicia said silently.

"_Give us a summary of your home-life,"_ She repeated. "I wanted to know what happened. I was only there watching for an hour. Unfortunately, my mom couldn't do anything about it minus kidnapping him.

"In the Muggle World, he is treated like shit. In this world, he was regarded as a hero, praised by everyone who lost a family member or close friend by Voldemort's hands." She felt Alicia grab her shoulder tightly. She ignored it.

"If there was one thing I'm sure Harry's never received at that house, it's two things. Love and Proper care. At first, I wanted to give him that, to give him the love that I knew he needed. Then I told Angelina about it in my first year of Hogwarts. She said she wanted to help me. So I showed her a few pictures of what I had taken. She said that he was cute. I didn't even tell her that it was Harry, so at least I knew she wasn't going to be a pure fangirl. When she asked if I wanted to double the love, I said, '_he needs all the love he can get_'. Well, one thing led to another, gossip started spreading, and before I knew it, About ten girls wanted to help nurture this malnourished, yet very cute boy that was sure to grow into a very handsome man."

"Then you told us all his name for the first time," Alicia said with a smile. "It was the first ever meeting. I believe Tonks fainted."

"No, it was Angelina," she clarified, "And Tonks tripped over her."

Alicia nodded, the meeting coming back to her fully. "Then, more girls than we have ever imagined waned to join. We all kept a close eye on him when he came to Hogwarts, gave him food, Made him drink a lot of water before Quidditch practices, though we were never able to get him out of real danger. Then, as we grew up, our 'motherly' instincts changed towards him. First we started noticing his…changes…then each other's…and the rest is history."

"Yes," Katie nodded, "It certainly is."

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia whispered, catching on to what she said.

"We've already established that harry does not need a harem right now," Katie said after a small pause, "but what if…when he graduates…he says no? I'm not saying we should stop now, but…we may have to postpone that harem longer than we planned."

"Like… how long?"

"Forever."

* * *

"_The night before Christmas, in a haunted bathroom stall,  
A redhead smiled triumphantly, not knowing her plan would fall.  
She had worked tirelessly, almost every night and day.  
Which was quite hard, if you had to keep a nagging brother at bay.  
_  
'What's taking so long?' _He questioned loudly, not seeing the spying ghost.  
Yes, putting Hermione with Ron instead of being killed would make her suffer the most.  
_'Pipe down,' _Ginny muttered, about to lose her temper,  
_'All we have to do now is wait while it simmers.'_  
_  
'And then Hermione is all mine?'_ He asked with a childish, yet mad glee.  
_'You could have any girl you want,' _she said, her chin resting on her knees.  
_'I don't really care what you do, as long as you don't mess up.'_  
Ron began to drool of the thought, almost like a bone-starved pup._

_Myrtle began to shake her head, she was losing interest of this sight.  
When suddenly, the potion turned read, then gave a pink so bright._

_A very short moment later, when the light had started to fade,  
Ginny clapped her hands together at the steamy concoction she made._

_The potion was done, Ginny thought she had won, and Ron was still stuck in a dream.  
_'Ooh, this is good,' _the ghost whispered excitedly, waiting for the inevitable ream.  
She had never received a Christmas present since the day she had 'horribly' died,  
But Santa had remembered her this year; the Weasleys were in for a wild ride."_

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning, feeling completely refreshed. He had not slept that well in a while, and he did not want to get up. However, he had his first 'Wake-Up Snog' from his girlfriend, and either he sat up straight, or his appreciation for being woken up in the most pleasant way would be known to her, courtesy of his loose flannel pants. He'd rather that _not_ happen. Well, not this year, at least.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" She whispered as they hugged tightly.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Harry replied as he stood up from the edge of the bed. "I see you're ready for the Ball?"

Hermione mutely nodded, and looked over to Ron's bed. "There is something I'm not ready for, though," she muttered.

Harry looked over to Ron's bed. He wasn't there. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were still in their respective beds, but Ron wasn't. The sun had barely risen, and Ron was already up.

It was time.

Ron and Ginny sat at the table, barely containing their grins. The inexpensive goblet next to each of them held their fate…no…their destiny.

Ginny had poured exactly five drops into the goblet, wanting Harry to feel the small crush, such as the flutter of the heart when she was around. She didn't want Harry to fall immediately in (artificial) love, she wanted him to feel the (artificial) crush, first.

Ron, however, did not have any pumpkin juice at all in his goblet. Instead, he had filled the entire goblet with love potion. Not only was pumpkin juice a completely different color, but there was a strong aroma to the cup. If anyone were to get really close and smell it…such as put their lips to the goblet…they would immediately be overwhelmed by the scent and drop the goblet in surprise. Unfortunately (or fortunately, whichever way you look at it), Ginny was too absorbed in her own scheme to see Ron fill his goblet.

And yet, it did not matter, anyway.

"This is not a drill! This is _not_ a drill!" Marissa yelled forcefully to the small group in the RoR. The girls muttered quietly amongst themselves, but the whispers died almost immediately when Katie, Alicia and Angelina glared at them. "We have planned this out for over a week. Harry and Hermione will be going to breakfast shortly. Ron and Ginny are in there, waiting for them. We aren't going to let them succeed. Susan, you get the vials, and you know what we need to do afterwards. Luna, dream of the perfect room. Lavender, you do what you do best, and as fast as possible. I'll get Hermione and Harry to safety. The rest of you know which spells to cast at which time. Please tell me I'm not missing anything!" Marissa, while a great leader, had never dealt with an emergency situation. After all, they used to be a harem.

"While we had only been bodyguards for a bit over two weeks, all of us do our best at whatever we do." She ignored girls people blushing, including herself, and continued. "We have all proven that we will protect Harry and Hermione with our lives. Now it's time to prove it." She stopped for a moment, scanning the crowd for any fear, before continuing. "Oh, and if you don't do what you were assigned to do, you are immediately kicked out and obliviated of all experiences with us and sent on your way," She ended sweetly. "Now, go!"

Harry and Hermione, hand-in-hand, down the staircase to the common room. They took deep, calm breaths, and walked forward.

Susan, in her invisibility cloak, nonchalantly walked up to the pair of Weasleys. She uncorked the vial and let one drop gracefully release onto Ronald's head. She then leaned over and repeated the same with Ginny's hair. She repeated this process over and over until Ginny dropped her fork on her plate and started scratching her head. Thankfully, she had just taken a shower, so nothing was unusual when she found her hair wet.

"My head's itchy, for some reason," she complained.

Ron was unconcerned until he felt his head get a small itch. It was then that Susan noticed that Ron had chosen that day to not bathe. His hair was seemingly wet at the top for no reason. Before Susan registered that they had hit their first snag in the plan, and that she had lost her membership, Ron saved her.

"Eew," Ginny said, making a face, as Ron scratched his head with his own fork.

"It's _my_ head," Ron growled as he kept scratching. He then proceeded to finish eating his meal and then get seconds…using the same fork.

Susan, both thankful and disgusted, left the room, and entered a moment later, in plain sight to eat her own breakfast. The next part of her job came later.

Luna looked at the two homework papers before her, and back at the official documents. She sighed a heavy sigh. Ron and Ginny were her only two childhood friends. Although Ron did not appreciate her much, Ginny was her best friend, even though she had made a bunch of other friends. But now, Gin had done something unforgiveable. She was basically a criminal, and daddy had always told her not to associate with criminals. Feeling justified, she took out her wand and performed a couple of copying spells.

'I need a really dark place with a regular Queen sized bed,' Daphne thought as she paced. 'I need a place where I won't be interrupted, and I can make as much noise as I want.'

After repeating the phrase in her mind twice more, she quickly opened the doors that came out of nowhere. She looked inside the room and smiled.

So far, so good.

Ron and Ginny were getting restless. While Ginny was lazily drinking her own goblet filled with pure pumpkin juice, Ron was just finishing his second plate.

"Hello, ickle Roniekins!"

"How are you, Gin-Gin?"

The two groaned in unison as the twins hovered over them.

"Wah d'you wann?" Ron asked them.

"You should stop talking with your mouth full, Wonnie." Fred wagged his finger.

"In fact, you should stop eating," George advised.

"What?" Ginny simply asked them, already annoyed.

"Sick of us already, Gin-Gin?"

"We have a tendency to do that, brother."

"I know the perfect solution to that, Fred."

"And what would that solution be, George?"

"I say we stay here until they get accustomed to us. After all, if we get the impression that we're only staying a few seconds, then go away, they'll look for that."

"Ahh, I see your point. Instead of them getting used to us walking away to annoy someone else, we just…stay. You're a genius, Fred."

"I'm George."

"Couldn't be, I know I'm George!"

"Then why does my underwear say 'George' on it?"

"You know how mother gets us confused. In fact, I still remember when mum accidently put a permanent sticking charm of Ginny's name on all of Ron's undergarments. I believe she did the same to Ginny as well."

"And mum calls us pranksters…"

"Can you please go?" Ginny pleaded, her head on the table in shame. She knew that if she yelled at them to stop, she would just bring attention to themselves. Which was why she placed a silencing charm on Ron, who was screaming his voice raw at them.

"Alright, Ginny-kins, since you asked so nicely, we're going to give you a Christmas present."

"We want to give you a box of chocolate." Fred said as he happily pulled out a large red red bag that Ron and Ginny just noticed was there. He pulled out two small boxes of Muggle chocolate delights and placed them on the table.

Ginny looked at it suspiciously, not putting it beneath the twins to pull a prank on Christmas day. After all, the twins were born on April Fool's Day.

Ron, however, did not think of his health or safety as he muttered a quick 'thanks' to the twins and ripped the wrapper off in one smooth motion. He took a second to look at the pretty designs on the chocolate before he ate…it was hard to say, but it looked as if he ate two on the first bite.

"Do you feel weird?" Ginny couldn't help but ask when the twins moved on.

Ron continued to eat the chocolates as if they were popcorn. Still under the silencing charm, he nodded happily.

Ginny sighed and unwrapped the present. It was nice to have a guinea pig when the twins were around.

She took a dainty bite of the chocolate and decided that it definitely tasted good. She then proceeded to eat some more, while Ron was almost done.

After a moment or two, Something hit her hard. She clenched tightly. She looked up to see Ron hop out of his chair and run as fast as possible out of the Great Hall. An awful aroma had reached her nose, and she recoiled. She stood up, slowly, and walked as briskly as she could out of the Hall.

Parvati and Lavender quickly acted. They moved to the table and took the goblets, wearing winter gloves. They walked out the Great Hall, having all the evidence they needed.

Marissa smiled as she saw Ron pass by her in high-speed while she innocently walked to lunch late. To anyone, it would seem that she had just finished unwrapping her presents she had received for Christmas.

She then stopped and took off her Muggle backpack. She rummaged around in it until she saw Ginny run at quite a tremendous speed. At that moment, laxatives were the best Muggle invention to have ever been made…or grown or something…

Marissa stood up, not pulling out anything, only making it seem that way. After all, there were only two items in her bag. She walked slowly to the closest facilities, knowing that they were there. When she arrived, she heard several grotesque noises coming from inside the bathrooms.

She shuddered at the mental images that tried to force its way into her mind. She quickly pulled out a rusty, silver pail filled with liquid from her bag. Figuring she should waste anytime, she pulled out the second as well, and prepared her trap.

Ginny was the first to walk out of the bathroom. She opened the door, and had a brief glimpse of Harry Potter before a pail of water…or so she thought…fell on her head, knocking her unconscious temporarily.

Ron was out a short moment later from the boy's bathroom, and had a brief glimpse of Hermione Granger standing before him before he, too, was knocked out by the pail.

"This is too easy," Marissa murmured, "yet so complicated. I didn't think it would go this smoothly."

Harry and Hermione mutely nodded and looked back to Lavender and Parvarti, who were still holding the goblets, with plastic and a rubber-band covering the rim.

"Take those straight to Susan," Marissa ordered, "she knows what to do with them. I'll levitate these guys to the RoR and put a drying spell on them."

Ginny woke up feeling woozy. She couldn't open her eyes. For some reason, her eyes were stinging. She tried to open them, only to see black. It took her a moment to realize that the room itself was dark.

There was something else she noticed, although she wasn't very sure. She was lying in a bed…with someone else. Her arm was around…something.

And then it came back to her. The last person she saw was…

"Harry?" She questioned softly, and squeaked when she didn't hear her own voice. It was Granger's! She said Harry again, and got the same result. Unfortunately, her eyes were still stinging. She felt her head. Bushy. She quickly sat up and felt around. She knew her own body, and knowing the difference in breast size between her and the older, fuller girl, she realized that she was in Hermione's body. This can't be happening…

Harry stirred. Ginny froze. She then realized that she and The Boy-Who-Lived were alone in the same bed, in a dark room, and she somehow had the appearance of his girlfriend.

It never occurred to her that Hermione and Harry were too young to have sex, and that they both vowed to each other to wait at least a year, or that …. No, no, only three words coursed through her mind.

"Must…fuck…hero…."

Ron woke up a few minutes later groggily. His eyes hurt, badly. He lied still until the pain ceased.

Figuring out that the pain was going to stay, Ron groaned. "Bloody—"

He stopped as he recognized his voice as someone else's. Harry's voice. Ron slowly reached up and felt his forehead to wipe off sweat. He felt a scar on his forehead. Before he could have time to panic, he heard a voice.

"Harry…"

Hermione? He quickly turned around and saw…nothing. Although he could barely see the outline of a figure, he couldn't see who it was.

And then he slowly put it together. Here he was, in a dark room, with Hermione Granger… before the Ball!

"Hermione," Ron groaned, grinning like a wolf that found its meal.

Taking no time, he rolled over onto 'Hermione' and started caressing, not knowing that his body was slowly going back to normal, but his voice was not.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in there," Hermione muttered with disgust. She held Harry's hand tightly after Ginny's cry…of strangely, passion…as her hymen was penetrated, courtesy of the crack in the door. After she kept screaming, Hermione realized that Ron didn't stop. What was even more sickening, was that it was her own voice. Finally having enough, she closed the door the rest of the way. "I can't believe it worked this well… Harry, how the hell did you think of this?"

Harry shook his head. "Fred and George helped me. They called me the ultimate Marauder when I told them the gist of it."

Daphne laughed, her 'Ice Queen' persona showing. "How could you not be? My mum went to school with your parents. I had never seen them get revenge on Snape this good."

At that moment, Susan appeared behind them. "Did it work?"

Marissa nodded and looked at the plans.

_*Ron and Ginny walk into the Grand Hall and sneak potions into their goblets.  
*Daphne imagines a dark, sound-proof room with a single bed.  
*Susan, hidden, drips anti-cheating potions onto their heads until they rub it in, or scratch.  
*Luna obtains a signature from Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and uses a spell to copy onto a marriage document, obtained by Susan.  
*Fred and George sneak Laxatives to Ron and Ginny.  
*When the laxatives 'kick in', Marissa feeds them the "mind's eye" potion. _*Make sure that the last thing Ronald sees is Hermione, while Ginny sees Harry. This is critical.*_  
*Place them in the Room of Requirements, which should already be prepared for them.  
*If done properly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley will officially become Mr. and Mrs. Ronald and Ginevra Weasley._

"Oh, I think we did everything perfectly," Daphne said as she read over Alkins' shoulder.

"I just called my Aunt," Susan told them. "They're automatically emancipated since they're…married, but Aunt Amelia said that they must have their magic stripped of them. She supported our plan when I told her about it. She agreed that life in Azkaban wasn't enough, since it was Harry Potter that was being poisoned, and gave us the potions. But I still don't know what a 'Mind's Eye' potion is…"

Alicia took up from there. "If you drink a potion while looking at someone, you turn into that person's deepest desire. Harry's was Hermione and Hermione's was Harry."

"Oh," Susan said meekly.

"Let's just go," Harry muttered, resting his head on Hermione's. "We have a ball to get ready for."

(_AN_: Don't hurt me…)

Harry nervously fixed his bow-tie at the bottom of the girls' staircase. Two months, and he was still a nervous wreck around Hermione. He took deep, calming breaths and waved at Neville as he passed by.

"Don't be so nervous," Neville advised, yet Harry could easily see that he was nervous himself. "She'll love your choice."

Harry had decided, after a lot of thinking, to wear a muggle suit, but not just any suit. The entire light green suit, that made his eyes sparkle, was shimmering with lights, though not that noticeable, unless you were in the dark. His hair was carefully managed by the team of Lavender and Marissa, and it looked the best it ever did, minus the occasional stray strand that he kept trying to pat down.

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said. "I'm sure she'll love your choice, too."

"I hope she does," Neville muttered as he walked out of the Common Room, preparing to pick up the Beauxbaton girl that Harry did not know the name of.

When Harry turned around, his mouth, as if on reaction, flapped open.

Hermione was wearing a green…emerald green…dress that sparkled with every movement. Her dress was simple, yet so elegant, as she walked down the staircase. The dress hugged her tightly as she walked, her hips slowly swaying. Harry broke away and looked up. Her hair was let down, as always, but her hair was…curly, not bushy. Her locks were sleek and bounced with each step.

Before Harry could look at the other two items that were bouncing, Hermione had reached the bottom of the stairs and gave him a deep, meaningful kiss.

Harry was almost brain-dead when she pulled back. "Oh, my, I think I broke him," Hermione muttered. "I guess I'll just have to take Daphne instead…"

Harry almost fainted then and there. Fortunately, he came out of his coma-like state and offered her his arm. Hermione, with a light green shawl wrapped around her, put her arm into Harry's. Together, they walked out of the common room.

Marissa sat on the top step and watched the scene before her. With a sigh, and the fall of a single tear, she stood up and walked down, wearing a simple black dress with a split down the left side of her leg.

Hermione sighed happily as they slowly danced. Her head was snug on Harry's chest as she felt every eye on the couple. She could almost hear the comments on Harry, the wishes of being his date, and surprisingly, the wishes of some boys being her date.

But there was no boy who could ever have her, than the one that was holding her.

Hermione looked up at Harry's gentle smiling face and whispered, "I love you, Harry."

Harry cupped her chin, whispered "I love you too, Hermione," and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Harry and Hermione have proved time and again that their friendship could withstand anything. They were a wall that could not be broken down, together. Their loyalty to each other was a fire that constantly spread. Their love towards each other was visible to even the blind.

Harry thanked the voice in his head that had completely turned his life around. He had lost a friend, but had gained many. He had gained allies for the war he did not know about. He had found the true side of Ron and Ginny, instead of 'fallen' for her, like he was 'destined' to.

And, most of all, He had the most beautiful witch in the entire world, Muggle and Wizard, in his arms, that loved him.

'_Now, all is well.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I must ask the same thing I wrote at the beginning of this story. _Why did I even think of this…?_

_Giving Credit Where Credit is Due:_ Firstly, When I had thought of this story, I had made the name 'The Happy Harry Harem'. And then I read _Seel'vor_'s fic, _Missing: Presumed Missing_. Apparently, he got to the name first, but I didn't want to change the name to something like…well, you saw the other names in the third chapter. Maybe I'll change the name in the (possible) sequel. So, sorry for that, Seel'vor. Any suggestions for a name change, anyone?

_Look, guys, I'm busy. So if anyone wants to adopt this idea, absolutely anyone and everyone who reads this is very free to continue this story._

_Just make sure it has at least a few of these:_

Manipulative Dumbledore is discovered  
A superb punishment for said manipulator and Snape  
Emancipated Harry  
The Demise of the Dursleys  
Leader!Hermione  
New residence – Grimmauld Place  
(I'm just making stuff up as I type…but it'll all be there. Hopefully.)  
The second task and beyond.  
OoTP  
Lord Potter  
Promise Ring?  
A look at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. (Both couples)  
How will twenty-something parents react to a secret Harem for _Harry Potter_…never mind, scratch that…  
Voldemort's in for a hell of a challenge.  
(No girls will be killed. I don't like killing the good guys off.)

I would like to point out that Chocolate is the symbol of Harry/Ginny just like Pumpkin Pie is for Harmonians. I had to use that symbol against them.

**Rihaan Shimomura:** A bit of a preview to my first OC fic, Rihaan and the HP Universe. 24,000 words - check it out on my page.

Marissa is a close friend and fellow Author, who has worked with me before. I commented that her last name sounds like something in Harry Potter, like 'Greengrass', and my idea snowballed from there. When she told me not to add her, I had to not only do that, but make her a Mary-Sue, in a way. I really like the character I made her, and yes, She will be more prominent in the inevitable sequel.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my first ever completed story. I hope you read more of what I have to offer, now and in the future, either on here or on rihaansfics dot com.


End file.
